In Solitude, we love
by Accendrix
Summary: The Arch-Mage, Vynx, adopted a beloved Argonian teen for a son and her Housecarl watches over him with her loving embrace. Vynx then discovers a Nordic boy who has nothing, and her duty as a Hero and Mother steps in. The seeds of incest, love, secrets, and desires are planted and grow as the sinister vengeance of a long-dead nemesis goes on. Rated M for Sexual Content Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial __Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 1: Backstory

Vynx of House Fexus arrived in Skyrim rather violently. She was caught escaping to the unforgiving land and rudely placed on the Executioners Block at Helgen. Who knew that her bloodline was also one of ancient Dragonborn descent? The original plan was to escape her crumbling ruin of a hereditary lineage and flee to Skyrim, where she could start over and abandon her estranged past. House Fexus was a Noble House that rose up from the Merchant class and began to play with the big boys in Daggerfall. With forty years of struggle House Fexus overcame its competitors and finally joined the wealthy elite houses of High Rock. However her father was a most curious man with extreme tastes, and his newly discovered meddling with Necromancy caused the remnants of other houses to band together and exterminate him and his family. Vynx by all rights had her claims to the Fexus fortune and lands, but no other house would rise up with her dwindling family to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. The lesser classes stole her fortune and forced her to flee to Skyrim. It was either the land of the honorable and traditional warriors, or Orsinium where she would surely be murdered by the Orcish brutes. Bretons naturally mistrusted Elves, however they did originally learn the magical craft from the Aldmer back when High Rock was disputed over. Skyrim…a brilliant and lush land, which just so happened to be in a bloody civil war was a choice she hesitated to pick. Vynx knew what she was getting herself into, claims and territory battles between Houses were a part of a Noble's life in High Rock. She packed her bags and fled. Her destination was Skyrim, but every part of her wanted to just escape into the strange foreign provinces Tamriel had to offer. It was almost as if her destiny was to enter Skyrim seeing how every time she tried to stray from her pre-desitned path something would force her back to it.

She lost everything once again when her esteemed Guard Mages decided that she was just a young fool who had too much of the taste for danger. They abandoned her, but not before stealing the remaining gold and riches she had on her traveling party. Alone and terrified she somehow arrived at the border, only to be captured by the Imperial Party and Ulfric Stormcloak. Bish bash bosh, Helgen has burned to the ground, and Vynx is the Archmage of the College of Winterhold. Did I forget to mention that she is also the Dragonborn hero of Skyrim? Slaying Alduin and returning to the grand life of being rich Vynx set her eyes towards Solitude to become a Bard. Adventure led her to become the Thane and with time and her large income she bought Proudspire Manor in Solitude. Vynx was at peace with her life now. High Rock could go wherever it wanted to, leave Vynx out of it. She had loyal friends, a reputation some would kill for, and a surprisingly calm life after her destiny unfurled before her like the wings of a dragon. Vynx of House Fexus was slowly fading away, instead Vynx of Skyrim took hold. The constant exploring and adventuring rubbed off on her, and some had seeped into her mystical blood. Vynx belonged to Skyrim, and most would argue that Skyrim belonged to Vynx. She helped the Imperials regain control of the Ancient Homeland while also making sure the Stormcloaks realized that they were all just pawns in the Thalmor's game to dominate the Empire. She had even the most power-hungry and influential families of Skyrim in her magical pockets. Vynx was the demi-god hero of mankind the Dragonborn was supposed to be in the flesh.

Her skin was soft and a bit pale, but there was still lively color to it. A womanly face that a Breton female naturally possessed plus her youth and vigor made her one of the proudest females Skyrim had to offer. She had beauty, but was embarrassed to expose it. Red lips, golden-yellow eyes, and black hair were hers to display. She was curvy and sporty, with an average bust size and plump bottom. Her small feet packed a strong kick, and her thin figure could easily sneak past you in broad daylight. The Archmage of the College was not an assassin, mercenary, thief, or warrior- but she'd be damned if she didn't have the body for each one. Vynx always smiled, and for that her face had noticable laugh lines. She was a strangely plain woman, but her reputation caught the hearts of suitors everywhere. Constantly men young or old arrived at her door or at the College and required her presence.

"They don't want you, just your fame." Aia of the Bards College would tell her. That much was true, but some truly fell for Vynx and hassled her until she sent for the Brotherhood to quell their fire-ey hearts. Yes, even the Dragonborn associated herself with that shadowy group of Assassins, despite the very same organization sending assassins after her. Apparently they had gotten out of a rut with the arrival of a new Listener to the Night Mother, Vynx was eager to avoid the Brotherhood after that. The Thieves Guild had also began to thrive again after some new recruit entered in and began to rejuvenate the dying Skyrim Guild.

"My my even the darkest wretches and locations of Skyrim are flourishing now that you're here. You truly are a blessing to this Province." High Queen Elisef would tell her; gossiping with the Queen was an amusing past-time the Dragonborn enjoyed dabbling in.

Vynx decided to go to Riften once again, try to settle some issues over there with the war being won and the after-effects still being sour in the mouths of the losing side. It was there that she found another spark of life that opened up something she had never known before: the Mother's life. Down in the canal a dirty and young Argonian male was found by Vynx. She ushered the boy out of Riften and to come live with her. He was the ultimate blessing the Divines gave upon her. The kind, gentle, loyal, and headstrong teenager loved her company and aimed to please. His new mother was a woman of great power, nobility, and strength. It would be sensible for her child to wish to live up to the expectations of the family. At the age of 15 he set out of Solitude to explore it's Hold, with the company of three or four loyal guards Vynx managed to coax from High Queen Elisef.

"That boy of yours sure is growing fast, won't be long now before he joins the Legion." Captain Aldis remarked. Vynx gave him a bewildered look and refused to let her son see any more of the Legion's work in Haafinger. She still was the protective mother she had learned to become after care-taking the teen. The lithe and light-green scaled Argonian's name was Okan. He didn't have many friends his age, mostly walking Solitude as if it were his own Capital. The integration of the luxurious Solitude against the harsh Riften was a tough change he underwent, as well as some other changes. Okan wasn't a gorgeous Bard the humans would dote over, but he was a handsome lizard. His eyelids were surrounded by small horns, and his neck was naturally a dark orange shade. On his head were bright yellow and red feathers, along with two small horns that sharply stuck out backwards. He had an average build, and was growing quickly. Vynx was shorter than the other women of Skyrim, a Breton female usually is when compared to a tall Nord or a bulky Orc. Okan had grown to about her size but was still extremely young. 15 winters is not enough to impress the scarred Legionnaires or strong men Skyrim spewed out. However if it came down to it, Okan could pack a nasty punch with his nimbleness and sharp claws. However the boy quickly became a part of Solitude's life and spent much more time around the Brothel located right at the entrance to the city, those Radiant Raiment women had packed up surprisingly and left for Cyrodiil. This new Brothel was becoming quite the gathering place for the men of Solitude, including Okan much to his mother's dismay and anger.

"How many times do we have to return you before you finally understand Argonian?!" a Guard would belt out. He would then kick Okan's rump and send the boy flying into the arms of his mother.

"Little Scale, if I see you around the Brothel once more I'm going to chop off your tail and feed it to Vigilance!" Vynx reprimanded.

The pet dog would curiously nip at the teen's tail and he would scream and run off, that was ages ago however and the dog had passed and the teen heeded her warning. Vynx loved the boy, and her threats of going on a rampage if he was ever harmed frightened mostly everyone. He had seen the true face of mortal lust and the actions that came with it while in the Brothel, and his Argonian instincts were telling him to find a suitable mate before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 2: Opportunist

"Okan, I'm leaving for a few days so behave yourself." Vynx called out to him. She was downstairs in the Enchanting Lab packing up some supplies she'd need for her journey to Winterhold. The College needed it's Arch-Mage, so she couldn't just abandon it to live in Solitude when she felt like it.

"What? …Exactly how long will you be out?" Okan replied from upstairs. The teenager had been reading a book in his spare time while Vynx packed her bags and mulled through her plethora of gear Proudspire Manor held. Curiously Okan got up from the chair he was seated at and walked downstairs to meet his mother. She was in her Arch-Mage's Robes, with her back to him.

"Oh, maybe a couple of days or maybe a week, it depends on the situation at the College. Jordis will be staying here with you while I'm away, you are not to leave the house until I return." Vynx responded sternly. Her tone both angered the hormonal boy and struck him with fear.

"B-but it'll be incredibly boring here with Jordis. At least let me bring over some friends?"

Vynx spun around and crossed her arms over her chest. Making a face she coolly looked him in the eyes and stepped forwards.

"I've been preparing for this leave for some time now Little Scale. For one thing there'll be no playmates over in the Manor while I'm away. Two, you will get up every morning to do your chores or find a way to occupy yourself. Three, I've spent months amassing the bookshelves with interesting stories, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time for your education or amusement with these books."

Okan walked over to the statuette of an effigy in full Steel Plate Armor and put his hand to the cold metal of the man's shoulder pauldron. Currently, Okan was wearing a grey shirt and some black pants, naturally there was an exit for his tail in the back. He hissed under his breath in annoyance and was surprised when his mother's hand touched his arm. Vynx mischievously smiled and told him,

"I've allowed for you to read the private books on my own bookshelf while I'm away. Some are inappropriate for a boy of your age and I have assigned Jordis to look each of them over."

Okan was glad and annoyed at the same time.

"She's probably gotten rid of the good ones!"

Vynx smacked him on his head lightly and turned back to her bags. She bent down and buttoned up a knapsack on the floor, also picking up a large brown pack resting near the Enchanter's Table as she stood up. Okan tried to look away, but his mother's bottom attracted his attention and his wild gaze hung onto it. Okan's trance was broken when Vynx spun around and ran to fiercely hug him. Her chest rubbed up against his snout, and the naughty memories of what he saw at the Brothel returned to him.

"Mrmph, mother please." Okan complained. A blush was creeping up his lightly colored face and he tried to push her away. Vynx held him tighter and swayed her body as she hugged him crying out in a girlish voice,

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much while I'm away aaaaah! Mmm, don't anger Jordis too much and be sure to do your chores. I love you!"

"I love you too, mrph, mother." Okan embarrassingly replied.

She jumped off of him, quickly grabbed her bags and ran up the staircase to the front door. The first level iron castle door suddenly opened and Jordis walked in carrying a basket overstocked with items. She huffed angrily and glanced at Okan.

"You there, boy! Get the door would you? And pick up anything that falls behind me."

Jordis the Sword-Maiden was Vynx's Housecarl in Solitude. After some grim issues in Haafinger that Vynx solved, the steward Falk Firebeard assisted Vynx in becoming a Thane to Elisef's court. Vynx and Elisef quickly became two close friends, as they had similar interests and were young women of great power in Skyrim. Okan was madly blinded by Elisef's beauty, being the teenager he was. However he almost never saw her as Vynx refused to let him leave the manor. Visits like those took a huge amount of time, and Okan had already once snuck off to the Brothel to be stuck in a daze as the sounds and sights of sex dominated his young senses. The whores saw him as a pet lizard while the men loved showing off and impressing the youngster. Of course his presence did get annoying and when he was spending a copious amount of time intently gazing at a couple someone always kicked him out or returned him to Proudspire Manor.

"Yes milady." Okan grumbled. The boy squeezed past the beauty and shut the iron doors. He spun around and held in a gasp of surprise. Jordis was raising her arm to put some Alchemy supplies she bought from _Angeline's Aromatics_. The boy was baffled as the firelight glowed on her appearance, and the look of determination that was on her pretty face made the boy's heart flutter up to his throat. To him, she was a vixen of intense love that suddenly appeared before his eyes. They went wide and his jaw dropped. He intently stared at her grace and form, undressing her with his eyes. His ample imagination formed the naked image of Jordis as her body flexed and sweated with her meager task. Every step produced the playful bounce of a white breast with a hard pink nipple. Her bottom shook and her hips swayed as she walked off to the staircase. Jordis noticed his stare and she woke him up from his trance with a stern command:

"I _said _pick up whatever I drop behind me boy! There's two tomatoes on the ground in front of you, c'mon!"

Her voice was like warm honey in his ears and he followed her orders as if hypnotized. Running to catch up with her, through the heavy and sturdy steel armor Okan imagined her soft and plump bottom jiggling and moving as her slender and tough legs climbed upwards. She looked down at him and made a funny face as his mouth drooled.

"Um, is something the matter?" she carefully asked.

"No it's j-just that…you're gorgeous." Okan clumsily replied.

Jordis tilted her head in a look of disbelief, smiled, and shook her head. She turned around and entered the living room where Vynx was. Okan's thoughts clouded his sight and he saw Vynx standing upright in the nude, carefully double-checking the contents of her bags. The Breton female's body was exquisite and her breasts hung down like two heavy and full sacks. Okan shook his head to clear his thoughts, Vynx was his mother and savior not a toy to fantasize over.

"Ah my Thane, you will not believe the hustle and bustle that went on today in the market!" Jordis exclaimed. Vynx eagerly spun around and gave the woman a kiss on each cheek. Jordis shyly smirked and wiped some sweat from her brow. Okan had an impulse to grab her hand and lap at her fingers. He scowled at the ground, thinking of how disgusting the thought was.

"I'm sure by now you know that Okan has been set up with a very strict guideline that he must follow if he wants any of his privileges back?" Vynx asked her Housecarl. Jordis chuckled and gave a sideways glance at the boy, eyes full of pity.

"Don't look at me like that." Okan warned.

"Okan! _Manners_ young man?" Vynx shot out.

"*sigh* Sorry. Don't look at me like that, _please_." he sighed.

Jordis walked over to him and patted him on the head while looking to Vynx and saying,

"You know I do feel that you're being a bit harsh on the boy my Thane. Despite his attitude, I think he can molded into a fine young man if you give the opportunity for him to evolve by himself. Of course, that doesn't mean we forget what he's done."

Vynx approached the woman and hugged her tightly. Jordis accepted the hug without giving one back, but she did bury her face in Vynx's shoulder. Traveling alone in Skyrim was dangerous, especially for a woman. It was the Housecarl's duty to defend her Thane and her possessions with her life, and Vynx was willingly forcing the woman to stay home to watch her son. The decision hadn't sit still in Jordis's stomach for some time, but she was beginning to get used to the life of being a house steward instead of a Housecarl. Okan gingerly stepped up to his mother and warmly smiled. She looked down to him and gave him a sloppy kiss on his snout. Vynx spun around and picked up her bags once again. She looked to Okan and Jordis and gave them a look of amusement.

"Good-bye you two. Try to get along. Also Jordis, did you manage to censor my private books? I have given permission for Okan to read hem seeing how he is growing older and curious."

Jordis's stiffened up. She calmly replied,

"Yes I did, I can assure you that they are clean and for Okan to read. Safe travels my Thane."

Vynx grinned and left the house through the ornate front door. Jordis spun around to Okan and bit her bottom lip, giving him a look of suspicion and shame. Okan did notice this, however he exhaled heavily and went back to the book he was reading: "Biography of the Wolf Queen."

"Okay, listen up Argonian. In my haste to leave to the Market and stores, I forgot to look over the books. I'm sure they won't be a problem, go ahead and check any of them out."

Okan was gladly surprised. He ran up to the woman and hugged her, burying his snout into her soft neck. Jordis had to push him off after he refused to let her go, enjoying the feeling of her cold armor through his shirt. She chuckled and went off to the refurbished closet-room she resided in. It started off as one bedroll in a dirty and cobweb covered room, but through time it became a seemingly normal and simple room for a simple and traditional woman. Okan enjoyed it more than his own room, with it's extra bed that he believed the phantom ghost of Proudspire Manor rested on as he slept. Jordis would sometimes enter her room to find Okan sleeping in her rickety bed, curled up like a babe. She would giggle and throw the boy off, much to his discomfort and shock.

Okan fled upstairs t his mother's room and ran to her bookshelves. He was aghast at what he picked out first: "The Lusty Argonian Maid Volume I." Feeling ashamed he put it back and pulled out another book: "The Sultry Argonian Bard Volume I." This had to be Fate he decided. Okan quickly took a tall stack of books and fled to his room to read them. Vynx had also taken some clean and fresh journals with red covers, and began to sketch a story idea involving a she-dragon and her human lover. Okan was laughing the entire time he read it, however he would go silent and serious when the scenes of lovemaking arrived, what a curious mother he had.

He finished the semi-done story idea and tossed the book to the floor. Going to the chest in his room, Okan pulled out the Elven dagger and felt it in his hands. The fine metal blade and fancy Elven hilt felt so natural in his palm. Going to the training dummy he swung at the bucket-helmet scarecrow stuffed with hay and violently released some hormonal tension. He imagined himself saving the beautiful whores of Solitude from the drunk Brigand who kidnapped them all, and after he had killed the Brigand thoughts of his remuneration from the whores crept into his mind. His loins grew and Okan struggled to keep in a falsetto cry of lust. Images of the whores pleasuring him with their hands and breasts like they did in the Brothel made his mind race, and before long he was on his bed stroking his light-tan colored penis, until the head engorged and shot out a few spurts of white cream that ran down his fingers and genitals. The image of Jordis, naked and climbing up his body licking at his stiffness made Okan whimper and clench his legs. She was right downstairs, and thoughts of her being surprised and gracious of his naked form standing in the doorway boosted his teenage ego.

Okan knew how much Jordis hated to displease her Thane, and he did have something to blackmail her with. He climbed off his bed and pulled up his black pants, returning to his reading. In a few days he would strike, and Jordis would be his bed warmer for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 3:

Okan awoke the next morning smiling. He stood, stretched out his arms and tail, and then walked on wobbly legs to reach his wardrobe. He figured that it was still early in the morning, seeing how his boredom drove him to an early sleep. Jordis must still be in the house, she almost never left it. Okan was always told to stay outside and occupy himself until the Guards started to bring out torches. However his recent misadventures had cost him the freedom of the fresh air and streets of Solitude, so he now just either sleeps, trains, reads, or eats. His first act of business was to clean himself up. Some dental hygiene was worked out, quite awkwardly and primitively in fact. Then came the wet cloth to his body to serve as his indoors bath. The water pooled up on the floor, and some wipes from the dryer washcloths disposed of the fluids. Okan felt his horns and was surprised to see that the tips of each one had gotten duller over time. His hair/feathers felt heavy on his head, so he decided to go and clean them. Water was brought from the well by Jordis very morning, the woman was always making sure Vynx never had to get up and do anything herself. Housecarls were raised that way from birth of course. Nevertheless he was thirsty and wanted to clean his hair, so stepping down to the first floor was an average and normal task.

Okan re-lit some candles that had burned out, but he put a half-hearted attempt into it. He also could not locate the pails of water normally left at the top of the first floor stairs by Jordis. Maybe she had kept them for herself? Okan innocently went to her door and knocked. Some shuffling was heard, and he expected to see her in full armor with a sword at her waist and her eyes full of fire. Instead, she greeted him with a thin yellow gown and no shoes on her feet. She was obviously tired and her room smelled of a pungent alcoholic odor.

"Ugh, Jordis was is that smell?" Okan whined. He hissed and stepped backwards so the intoxicating aroma would not make his eyes water and nose itch. Jordis gave him a sleepy look and rubbed her bedhead hair.

"It's uh, it's beer. Straight from Cyrodiil apparently. Falk Firebeard gave it as a going away gift to my Thane. She said that I could have it, and I accepted quite happily. It's not everyday you get to drink beer instead of mead, tastes much more sour but it's _divine_."

Okan looked over her shoulder and scowled when he saw the various colored empty bottles with labels of Cyrodiilic Brewers. His boyish curiosity then sparked within him. Giving her a sly look Okan leaned against the doorway, looking up at the tall woman with cool eyes. He then flicked his tongue and spoke,

"Well then do you mind if I have a bottle?"

Jordis gave him a serious stare, it was enough to make the boy creep backwards in fright. She then chuckled and grabbed him by the head, pulling him in close. She reeked of alcohol, and his snout buried itself into her breasts. Jordis didn't seem to mind, in fact she rubbed his face into her chest and swayed her body, forcing his to rock with her. Okan pulled away, embarrassed and blushing and he left her room to stand in the hallway. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head replying to his previous question with,

"Of course not boy. Your mother would have my hide if she found out. It is my gift, not yours. Now go up to your room and do something, I have to manage myself."

She looked down to her outfit and scowled. Jordis touched his chest with her soft fingers and roughly shoved the boy away, allowing her to close the door. As she did that her gown fell off of her body with a single motion and Okan caught the sight of the area just above her bottom. He shook with anticipation and his eyes widened. Staying at her door for a few minutes Okan then awoke from his trance and ran to go upstairs where a stack of books awaited him. Vynx had an odd fascination with Potema, the Wolf-queen. Volumes about the woman were in Vynx'x bookshelves, and Okan was growing attached to this frightful woman of extreme power. He was utterly baffled by her unlimitless power and influence, so he constantly enjoyed reading about her. He would have to ask his mother how she became so enthralled with Potema in the first place, but until then it was enough satisfaction to read about her.

Okan's mind always reverted back to the memory of Jordis's bare and womanly back, the freckles and armor marks etched into his memory as the roundness of her rump revealed a small bit of itself. His loins tightened and a tent formed in his pants. Okan refused to release his tension however, and the bloody tales of Potema quickly shrank him down. Okan released a breath and smiled wide. His plan was currently being worked on, but if he could get more sneaks of Jordis's goddess body it was enough to turn his mind to a blank for some time, until his desires then shifted his thoughts to how her body would become his for a time. Okan laid down on his bed and stretched his legs. The occasional thought of logic and reason would spear into his fuzzy teenager mind and remind him that he was still just a young man with too crazy of fantasies. It is said that Vaermina grants Mer and Man their dreams when she sleeps, well she was apparently feeding Okan's mind provocative and sexual dreams that left his bed sweaty and wet. Okan felt as if he was going mad at times, berating himself for loving someone much older than him. But he craved the touch of a woman, and the corruption of the Brothel set in stone the actions he wished to partake in with the luscious woman of Solitude. Including his mother.

…

Okan ate a breakfast of milk and bread slathered in rare Netch Jelly. It was an acquired taste, Netch Jelly that is. Vynx and Okan loved it, while Jordis preferred her warm Mead, Sweets, and Venison or Pork. The teenager ached to go outside and bask in Solitude's sunlight, greeting the people of the city as he headed with a dark heart to the Brothel. For hours he would curiously watch the women pleasure the men. They ranged from the Redguard and her vigor, to the Elf and her petite personality. Recently an Orcish Maiden banished from her stronghold stumbled into Solitude with barely a septim, and the Brothel welcomed her with open arms. The men rarely went for her however, but the adventurerous one or fellow Orc would give her bulky body a lustful night of endless pleasure for a large sack of septims. Jarl Elisef despised this house of fornication and sin, but her Guards and soldiers frequented it regularly. Falk Firebeard, and avid fan of this Brothel and close friend with it's owner, advised the High Queen to pretend as if it doesn't even exist. Okan never met the owner, but he would occasionally hear of her, and maybe see a shoe or part of her dress out of the corner of his eye. He would sit in the stone corner on a throw pillow, intently watching as the women captured the interest of a customer, and led the man to the back rooms or basement of the old Radiant Ramiants.

Okan wiped his mouth and chose to check up on Jordis. As if on cue she entered the living room in her steel armor, taking a seat. She looked much more cleaner and lady-like now than she did in her drunken stupor a few hours ago. Okan hardened at her the sight of her face, but he did his best to hide it.

"Hello Argonian." she remarked, picking up a loaf of warm bread and smearing butter on it. Okan nodded at her, wordless, too afraid to speak up.

"What's the matter? Hmm, well it's not my business. Your safety and well being is my only concern. I promised your mother I'd do _anything _for you." She took a bite from the loaf and drowned it down with a swig from the goblet filled with Ale. Okan cleared his throat and shifted his seated position. Jordis wiped her mouth and gazed at the young man.

"You look so sad. Tell you what, let's go outside and walk for a bit. However you never leave my side while we're out, understood?"

Okan looked at her bewildered. Finally he could leave this damned Manor! He jumped up his feet and ran to Jordis. She also stood, her shield bumping up against the table. Jordis wryly smiled as she noticed the boy's eagerness. She took his hand, which shocked him, and they left the house together from the second story. Walking down the steps leading to the front door of the house, Okan followed Jordis as she headed for the Markets. Some fresh air really was doing Okan some good. He felt much more alive and well now that he was outside, and Jordis's soft fingers against his made his heart race. He would look up to her and salivate in his mouth as his eyes traced her face's form. Her succulent lips and penetrating eyes made his steps wobbly. The boy was new to this type of admiration, and he cleverly went closer to her, clinging onto her leg and putting a hand right above her bottom.

"What are you doing?" Jordis asked sternly. He gave her a meek smile and blushed, backing off from her. Jordis laughed out loud and grabbed his arm, pulling him in close to her. Of course the children laughed at him and called him a baby, but his solid penis was much closer to Jordis's wet cunt than these kids were. That was all the satisfaction he needed. They circled around to the Residential area to the Market area, even going into the Castle Dour courtyard to walk the high above walkways of the Castle. Aldis looked at Okan like a father looked to his tools, they needed to be cared for and used to their potential. Okan was just another Legionaire to the man, but he would become a damn good scout and soldier with his form and Argonian history.

"Scared of the man?" Jordis quipped when she saw Okan try to hide from Aldis. The teenager scoffed and replied back with an egotistical tone,

"No. He just sees me as a soldier, not a man. I'm a man damnit."

"Hahaha, you sound like a child, Argonian." Jordis replied. There was a strange glint in her eyes, and her grip on him tightened by just a small percentile. Okan welcomed her warmth. However he did not enjoy her comment.

"_Hahaha_, you act as if you're ten years younger than you are." he pointed out in a venomous tone. Jordis stopped in her tracks, gave him a deathly stare, and grabbed him by the horns. She then pulled him back to Proudspire Manor where he was scolded and berated for openly humiliating Jordis.

"What if someone had heard you say that, huh? I know how to use this blade, and I'll use it if you continue to act like a brat!"

Her voice was angry and strong. Okan was regretting his actions, but he felt oddly satisfied when he saw her sadly look away. Woman hated being told that they were getting older, apparently. Okan sat down in the dining room and nibbled on some seared slaughterfish. Jordis escaped downstairs and Okan stayed up all night recounting her back and bottom, as well as her actions that day. It wasn't required for her to like Okan or to give him small pleasures like a walk in Solitude, but she did it anyways. He walked downstairs and knocked on her door. Jordis quickly opened it and gave him a nasty look.

"H-hi." Okan awkwardly said. Jordis moved to the side and let him in. He loved her simple room and instantly plopped down in a wooden chair, enjoying the rough hardness of it on his back. Jordis poured herself a flagon of beer and gulped it down, refusing to look at Okan. His eyes were glued to her bottom. She would have to come out of that armor is she wanted to go to sleep. He ached to see her naked beauty in it's entirety.

"Well, what are you here to say?" Jordis asked him. Okan took in a deep breath and stood up. He walked over to her, grasped her hand and went to one knee.

"My dearest caretaker, I am sorry. I should not be ungrateful for the gifts and privileges you give me. Your beauty is one I jealously speak of, and without it I am but a simple lizard with _big _dreams."

She gave him a funny look and pulled her hand away. Picking him up by the horns Jordis hugged the young man tightly and then sent him off with a slap on his rump. Okan blushed and left the room happy, she had accepted his apology in her own way. Hopefully she didn't delve into what he meant when he said "big dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 4:

Today was going to be the day. His mother was bound to return tomorrow, or perhaps the day after. If he didn't act now, his chance would be delayed until his over-protective mother would leave again. Jordis and Okan had been bonding these past few days, and Okan would be damned if this kinship didn't pay off for him in the end. It was either this night of pleasure, or the painful ejaculation he would release tomorrow, furious that his efforts didn't pay off. Jordis continued to act as if things were perfectly in her favor, despite Okan having his evidence of her failures to obey Vynx's commands. Blackmail was a very crude and malicious thing, but this crazed teenager was willing to do anything so that he could feel Jordis's body next to him. Okan sometimes thought of himself with disgust, the small slips of a reasonable mind penetrating his thoughts and forcing him to see himself in a new light. The boy's erection would quickly drive that away though, and his mouth salivated when she walked past.

Jordis noticed the boy's stares and glances. She was frightened of her drinking in front of the boy, and knew how much of a negative influence she was becoming. Vynx would be homicidally angry if Okan told her everything, so the woman tried her best to cut back on her less friendly features. She became more focused on making sure Okan was satisfied, and the boy always was no matter what she did. That walk the other day was a much appreciated gift, and she felt proud for winning the boy over. Vynx was his mother, but Jordis could always be the better aunt. Okan was a man grown, but Vynx treated him as a boy. Jordis had no choice but to also treat him like a boy too, and it was becoming quite funny watching him get angry at his treatment. Besides that, he was still a kind, compassionate, understanding, brave, and confident young man. Jordis knew these features were excellent when it came to a man of Skyrim, and she secretly thought of Okan as the perfect man for her. However he was still a boy, and a big place like Skyrim was bound to have a copy of him somewhere, a man who was older and wiser than the boy…and less scaley. The Argonian's eyes were a fright to her when she entered the same room as him, she felt as if they held something much more dark than his usual look of observance. These new glances were much more intense, and Jordis felt warm when she saw his eyes looking to her.

"Wake up, your morning meal is prepared. You know your schedule, so get to it. My Thane is returning tomorrow as well, what exciting news eh?" she asked when she walked into his room. He was in his bed, with the covers hiding his body. Pretending to be tired he squinted his eyes and was trying not to speak in a high voice. Jordis was armored up and leaning against his doorway, her arms crossed.

"Well c'mon then." she encouraged him. Okan exhaled sharply, made himself appear to be annoyed, and he climbed out of bed. Jordis stifled a gasp of surprise as his naked body got out of bed and his feet planted themselves onto the floor. Her eyes shot out to his groin and she flushed when his hardening member was seen. Okan purposely stretched and walked past her, she tried not to glance at his firm, soft shelled, and egg-colored bottom.

"Okan! What are you doing?" she asked fiercely. He neglected to enter the dining room, instead going to his mothers room and jumping onto her bed. Jordis was baffled at his actions, but she was the mature one here so she braced herself and went to scold him.

Okan rested himself on his mother's bed, putting his arms behind his bed and smiling at Jordis. This was too funny not to not express happiness. He spread out his legs slightly and let his cock grow before her eyes. It was a white-green color, sharing it's form with a human's or elf's penis. Being a teenager it wasn't massive or thick, however it was two fingers wide and longer than the length of his hand. Jordis was red faced as she saw the stiff cock straighten and twitch. Okan took in a breath and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mother said that you were to do whatever was necessary to keep me satisfied, something along the lines of that correct?"

Jordis furrowed her brow and her eyes turned to slits. She knew where this was going, and she was oddly okay with it. Playing along she entered the room and stood in front of the bed's chest.

"My Thane did in fact order this, _boy_."

Okan scoffed in anger and got up. He curled his legs together so he was sitting pretzel-legged, and he too crossed his arms. Looking down he grumbled,

"I'm a man Jordis!"

His testicles were drooping down and touching the soft bed, and his cock remained hard and still. He looked to her and sat back, leaning on his arms and exposing his belly and erection to her. She looked away and pursed her lips in anger.

"Jordis…I'm feeling rather pained today in this region right here. Please come and massage it? If you don't, I could always squeal about how you didn't censor those books, or how you drank more than you took care of me."

Shutting her eyes she approached forwards begrudgingly.

"Jordis, it would be better if we both shared our state of clothing as you do this."

A few moments later she was struggling out of her armor and tearing off her undergarments. Okan was trembling as her hard nipples came into view and his cock felt painful as it's texture and feeling was enforced with his lust. He lay down on the bed and Jordis came over to him, her breasts coming up and dangling above his cock, her hands slowly coming to touch his member. When her soft fingers and palms clasped around his shaft he felt electricity course through his member and balls, and something forced him to exhale in pleasure. Jordis began to work by slowly rubbing his member up and down, making sure her fingers ended at the tip of his engorged head or at the base of his shaft with every up-and-down motion. The feeling of her hands gripping his dick and the sight of her embarrassed face, along with her magnificent breasts bouncing up and down as her movements became hurried, it was too much for him.

"Aaarrhhaha!" he cried out boyishly. Jordis cringed and shut her mouth tightly as his ejaculation spurted out from his penis and onto her face and bosom. The feeling of his hot, salty, and slightly watery cum on her face and chest made her wet. Okan panted as the last rope blasted out of his slit and onto her nipples.

"Is this enough for you?!" Jordis cried out. Okan chuckled wearily and leaned backwards.

"In a few moments, you'll have to use your mouth."

…

The small sounds of her mouth smacking onto his shaft and pelvis drove him crazy. Her tongue and cheeks caressed his hot member, and the feeling of soft flesh on his dick caused his balls to churn and boil. Her face still had semen on it, but she was too focused on making sure his cock's head reached into her throat as she went down. The sounds of her struggle and choking, along with the noise output from her downwards sucks made him clench her hair. Guiding her mouth onto his erection made him feel in control.

"Uhn, uhhnn. _Yesyesyes_."

Jordis's ample breasts rested in between his inner thighs and he squeezed them. She moaned as she felt his legs constrict on her breasts, and the feeling of the bed rub against her hard nipples excited her. One hand was furiously touching her clit and the other was bracing herself on the bed. Okan was close to ejaculating. He made sure her last quick and hard downwards motion caused his shaft to slide into her tight and hot throat before he came. She made a harsh sound and tried to pull away as his member shot out wads of his ejaculation down her throat and into her esophagus. Okan finally let go after his shout of pleasure gave out, and she fell to the floor with watery eyes and a coughing fit. His semen poured from her mouth and landed on the floor, and the sight of it dripping off her tongue and onto the floor like honey, made him roll his eyes back in lust. The bed was so comfortable to his tired body, and he began to doze off. Jordis stood up, the hair blocking her face. She dragged him forwards by the ankles and sat herself onto his snout.

"W-haturghbluegh-heyrngh!" he complained. She moaned in pleasure as his lips and tongue brushed against her groin. Then with a savage lunge downwards his mouth was inside her wet canal.

"My turn!" she whispered. Sighing in pleasure she felt his long tongue reach into her vagina and slowly encircle it. Then his tongue quickly went up and down and lapped at her cunt. She bucked her hips to his motions and made him choke as her waist blocked his nostrils. Laying off of him, he took control and grabbed her legs. Pushing her down onto his mouth his tongue penetrated her and squirmed around inside. The juices flowed from her cunt and dripped into his hungry mouth.

Okan shut his eyes and was lost in the action. He was hellbent on making her feel good, as the guilt of his actions seeped into his young mind. Her soft cries and loud groans made him roughly smash his tongue into her, and his upper lip washed over her clitoris over and over. Jordis's orgasm arrived in force, and his face was blown away as long streams of her semen flushed over his face. Her legs gave away and she fell forwards, crying and moaning as the orgasm hit her hard. Okan suckled and licked away at her. When she was done he lifted her off of him and smacked her firm bottom with his hands. His member was shrinking away. He had heard that women can have many more orgasms than men came, so he knew it was going to be rough pleasuring her with his already tired body. Jordis then lightly snored and her red face returned to it's original color. Okan crawled up next to her and spooned her, his tail coming over his leg and onto her larger one. Cuddling, the two dozed off to sleep, naked and drenched in sweat or semen. The smell was horrid, but it was oddly comforting as he cupped her breasts and tickled her nipples with his fingertips.

…

"Wake up! Come now, boy, wake up!"

Okan was slowly opening his eyes, and the feeling of rough smacks against his chest and shoulders made him arise. Jordis was next to him, and her chest and pelvic region was flushed. He looked at her amazed, and then saw how it was dark outside from the windows. Jordis pulled him off the bed by his erection, and then got on it herself with her ass up and fore-arms on the pillows.

"Fuck me, now."

Okan approached her bottom, put his mouth to it and then licked up her crack. His tongue tried to avoid her anus, but something drove him to fiercely lap at it. This was answered with the grunts and squirms of Jordis, and she pushed him forwards to her. Weak with lust, her arms went back to brace herself. Okan jacked his dick and placed it against her crack. Feeling cunning and sly, he inched it downwards to her canal much to her pleasure. At the last second he pushed it up and poked his head at her anus. Jordis clenched her teeth and struggled under him, but she went tight and stiff when his shaft slowly tore into her anus. It felt so dry and hard, and the slow pushes were painful to deal with. The filthy hole was too much to handle for Okan, and he backed away with his mouth shut and eyes closed in concentration. Putting his tongue to it he lubed it up and even stuck it inside a few times. Jordis's bush was soft to his fingers as he touched her clitoris and stimulated it. His tongue penetrated her anus and his fingers touched her pussy. Then they went inside and he finger-fucked her slowly and gently meanwhile his tongue was forcing it's way into her un-cooperative orifice.

"This might hurt." he half-heartedly warned after panting for air. Placing his slick penis head against her anus it went inside and stretched her anal ring.

Jordis trembled and whimpered, but she was strong. Okan was still a teenager, and his length was not enough to hurt her deeply, but it ws still quite the intruder at her back exit. She looked up confidently, wiped away her tears, and pushed back onto his shaft, trembling. Okan yelped in lust and then went silent. Her canal engulfed all over his penis and he was pushing her lower-back down so he didn't slide out of her. Jordis cried out in soft gasps as she went back onto his length over and over. The pain was too much, and her eyes shot open when Okan's hands touched her own and curled against them. He shoved forwards into her, and then quickly moved back. The sounds of his waist plopping against her ass made him hang out his tongue like a dog. Jordis grunted in pleasure as his head kissed against her bundle of nerves.

"Arh! Arh! Ah fuck, ohh, arhng!" Okan whimpered. His shaft was gripped by her inner walls and the movements he forced to occur made this even more pleasurable. In a short time, his thrusts became faster and merciless.

Okan smacked against her roughly and hugged her back. Moving his hips against her firm buttocks, he heard her wail out loudly in a single and long tone. She had been playing with herself as he anally penetrated her. She orgasmed onto the bed and he pulled her hips against his pelvis. His cockhead spurted two medium sized ropes of stringy ejaculation and it piled up inside of her, making his cockhead bsticky and pushing his tired member out. He slowly pulled out and fell onto the bed. Jordis sighed and breathed in deep, the flush going away from her breasts and cunt. She fell next to Okan and let the sweat-drenched bed envelop her. Okan put his snout to her neck and breathed in deep. Jordis smiled in pleasure and wrapped her arm against his head, feeling the horns there. Jordis's bottom hurt so she turned to rest onto her front. Okan enjoyed playing with her cheeks until he dozed off. She went into sleep also as the pain subsided a bit. She took a whiff of this scene and her nose scrunched up. They were going to need two or three showers tomorrow in order for this to wash away. The burning feeling of her anus returned and she lightly slapped Okan's face. Shame on him for hurting her like that, especially when his thrusts got harder.

They didn't hear the front door open and the gasp of shock though, and when Okans's eyes opened to the sounds he saw Vynx gazing at their naked forms and looking frightened. Behind her however was a boy who looked to be close to Okan's age. He had bright green eyes, thick black hair which covered one side of his dirty but handsome face. Wearing a large red shirt and some loose blue pants, the teenager looked foolish. Vynx was looking as pretty as ever, with her elegant Arch-Mage hood down and luggage at either side of her. Jordis awoke and groaned as she felt up her bottom. Okan looked to her as if she was a ghost and he slowly turned to Vynx. She wasn't looking amused, not the slightest. The golden-eyed, red-lipped, and black haired woman's face went red, and Okan was fraid he was going to get killed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 5:

Vynx has stumbled across him when a carriage on the road suddenly exploded into flames. She looked from her horse to the trees and tried to control the girl. It neighed and moved back from the flames as they licked at the ground and spread to the growth on the road. Vynx guided the mare to a safe location. Behind them was Morthal, and to the front was the road that she would take to Dragonbridge. However this event caused her adventuring blood to course through her veins and she jumped off her mare. Casting the fireball spell in each hand, Vynx ran to a tree and hid behind it. The flames died away as they burned out, and the snowfall from before helped to ensure that the surrounding forest would not catch ablaze. The carriage looked to be stripped of all contents. The smell of burning wood and fabric reached her nostrils and she peeked out. A pail of oil, which was overturned and rolling towards the snow, was the source of the sudden inferno. Someone had tossed a torch at the carriage, but not before stripping the riches of the Merchant cart's chests, taking the horse, and the drivers. Vynx gasped when she saw the Scaled armored Bandits herding the horse and their captives. One was a Wood Elf female with an Orcish bow, the other two were Orcs who wielded battle-axes of Iron. The Orcs whipped the driver and another, smaller young man with leather strips while the Wood Elf comforted the horse. She slid her arm down to it's legs and smiled wickedly as she felt the Palomino's sheath.

Devilishly, the Orcs kicked and abused the slower Driver, while the younger boy ran ahead to avoid their wrath. His face was fair, with jet black hair covering one side of his dirty face. The Wood Elf kicked at him as he walked past, hands bound and a collar secured around his neck.

"Let's go you fools, Boss wants workers for the mines not useless corpses! C'mere my big boy, mmmmm."

The Wood Elf jumped atop the horse and the Orcs followed behind, pulling at the chains connected to the Nordic driver's neck collar. The young boy looked back and saw Vynx peeking from her hiding spot. His bright green eyes seemed to glow in the white atmosphere, and her face went into a serious rage. She rolled away from her tree trunk, and fired off a ball which smashed into an Orc and made him burn to ashes on the cobbled road. The other was singed by the radius damage, but he looked to Vynx and cursed. The Wood Elf turned around and saw the Orc explode into ashes, and Vynx advanced. The Bandit giddied up her stallion and they rode off to escape Vynx. The Driver and young boy were left stranded in the road.

"It's okay, I'm a friend!" Vynx cried out to them. The driver turned around and tried to hide his face. The younger boy ran to her and looked away in shame as he held out his bound wrists for her to cut. Vynx snipped at them with a glass dagger, and the Driver's bounds also. Suddenly the man grabbed her and began to plead,

"Take mah boy! Please, take my son away from me!"

Vynx shoved him off and the younger boy backed away yelling,

"Father! No."

Suddenly it hit her. His stench, his eyes, the sharpened teeth, and the sudden discovery of the bleeding wound on his side as it was opened once more. The younger boy, lean of body, ran to his father and helped him up. The man had not eaten for a while, and his mouth began to salivate as the tender arms supported him. He looked old, hardy enough to fight but old enough to be wiser than others. A medium build, grey whiskers, and a balding head of grey black hair were seen. He looked to be Nordic, and when he spoke his accent confirmed that.

"Child…get away from him." Vynx warned.

The boy dutifully obeyed and stepped back, his bare feet stepping on the cooling ashes of the Orc bandit. The Driver curled up on the road and shook violently. The Lycanthropy was spreading quickly, and with the primal hunger growing it would only be a matter of time before this man turned in the night, under the moons. Vynx gestured for the younger boy to come to her, and he bent at his father before joining Vynx. The man looked up at her with grey eyes, eyes filled with the animal hunger and feel. The boy grabbed the glass dagger from her hands and knelt to his father. The man looked at his son, eyes wide and shaky.

"Stranger, I can do this alone."

Vynx stepped back and tried to look away. The boy slit his father's throat and then folded the man's arms over his chest as he died on the path. The boy stood up, bloody hands and red dagger. Vynx gestured for him to come near, and he joined her.

"Let's go. C'mon." she softly told him. He was trying not to shed tears.

…

Vynx felt obliged to take this kid in. Skyrim was harsh, and she felt it necessary for her own actions to be taken seeing how she was the Mythical "Hero" of this time. This boy was around Okan's age, maybe they shared the same year of birth? He hugged her chest as they rode on past the road. Vynx has incinerated the carcass of his father and the winds blew the ashes away. The boy agreed with her actions, and when they had mounted her black and white piebald mare. The saddle had luggage hanging off on either side, but there was enough room and supplies for the boy to come along with her. She liked his strong and slender arms holding onto her flat belly, and his breath against her back was relaxing. His hair needed to be cut however, and perhaps a dip in some hot water would also help. His clothing was decent, a red shirt and blue pants. However seeing how he didn't have any shoes she felt bad when they rested and walked about. For now, some foot wraps of squirrel fur would be good enough. His eyes looked les hardened and blank than before. They were almost glowing whenever he looked at her.

"So what's your name child?" she remarked. He looked to her, smiled, and replied with a cocky air,

"I'm not a child...and I'm Singar."

"So was your mother a Bard then?" Vynx joked. He laughed with her, although his chuckle was less lively. Vynx felt bad poking fun at his mother, and seeing how she wasn't with him it made her question whether she was dead or somewhere else. Better not to pry into other people's business anyways.

"So Singar, where were you and your father headed?"

He sniffed and sat back, his waist coming up against her bottom. Seeing how he was just relaxing the teenager looked to the sky and exhaled. His breath was white as it came out of his mouth.

"My mother, before the thing with the bear…she said that she wanted to show me what this…'eldergleam' place looked like. She said it was true beauty…see, my family is cursed with this thing about wild creatures. My mother died from the bear, and just recently my father narrowly escaped a Werewolf attack. He said he wanted to honor mom's wishes before he turned. So we packed our things, became a Merchant wagon, and got our gold selling personal items as we made our way there."

Vynx listened intently. Her mind spun and geared it's way to single thought.

"Turns out, moving out at night is just as dangerous as in the day. A big black Wolf-man, fur all over and huge jaws…we used fire and a crossbow to drive it away. Father was hurt though, and everything went slower. Today, you came along just as he got worst. I just hope a Sabre-Cat doesn't maul us, my family usually dies in that sort of way. Wild. Animals."

Vynx stopped for a break. She got out her map, and picked out a route. Seeing how she had crossed these roads more than once, her mind was accustomed to the dangers and locations in this area. However she was hellbent on making this happen. Singar was lying down on a hay pile covered with the pelt of a snow bear. He was kicking his leg up into air, the one crossed over his right one. Looking over at Vynx, his stomach made a noise and he turned red.

"I think that's a Sabre-Cat." Vynx joked. She poured him some Venison Stew and they ate together in the shade of some trees. Every hour the weather got warmer, and Singar was loving the beating of the sun over his pale body. The winds of Kynareth washed over them, and Vynx loved this part of the land. They entered more of Eastmarch, going south. When Singar saw the hot water and geyser pools he could not stop talking about how glamorous this part of Skyrim was.

It suddenly dawned on him one day, when the sun was coming up in the morning after they pulled an all-nighter of traveling.

"Uh…lady?"

"Myes?"

"Where are we going?"

Vynx trotted the Mare over to the familiar location and breathed in deeply, a grin on her face.

"You mean where have we arrived?"

…

It was utterly beautiful. The trees, the vegetation, the falling water, the pools of blue water and the sounds were too much for him. She looked over and saw his tears fall over his face. When he first saw the Eldergleam Tree, it's enormity shocked him. The huge roots and trunk were other-worldly to him. The waterfalls on the sides were extraordinary, and the chirping of birds or sights of the colored butterflies amazed him. Vynx sat on a rock, watching him run about and touch everything. From the cool water to the sun-warmed tree trunks or grass, and his occasional moment of pondering over the Tree itself was a pleasant break from his wild activities. He lied down on the grass and shut his eyes. Vynx's attention was captured as he whispered something softly. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"I think it's time you took a bath young one." she announced. He jumped up and looked to her curiously.

"I hope you don't mean jump in this water and drown, right?"

"No idiot, come on. It's time we paid a visit to one of my favorite spots in Skyrim."

Vynx led the boy and their horse to the West. The geyser pools became warmer and she opted to go barefoot. Singar's feet loved the warm earth and water, but he was afraid one pool would be boiling hot and his feet would be scalded. Vynx laughed at his attempts to escape the steaming pools. When they arrived, she was thankful that the Hunters weren't there.

"Don't act suspicious as I do this." Vynx warned. Without warning she stripped down to her undergarments and posed in front of Singar. His jaws dropped as he saw her breasts, belly, thighs, and legs. Her face was pretty already, but this body was enough to make him feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Let's go Singar!" she encouraged. The boy tore off his clothing and made sure his undergarment was firmly in place. She tried to avoid looking at the bulge there, but her eyes would fall upon it and she'd giggle. Singar at first was afraid. After Vynx laid down in the hot waters and relaxed, he joined her.

"Should I go somewhere else…orrr?"

Vynx grabbed his arm and dragged him so they both were side by side in the water. Singar washed his hair and body, and Vynx eerily gazed at his glistening form as the warm water dripped down onto her legs or splashed onto her chest. Her breathing hurried as his bulge grew. She smirked and stood up. Going over to a deeper area she sat cross-legged and let the warm waters envelop her. Singar was washing his long hair, but his eyes were locked onto her breasts. His groin area was stiff and his breathing slowed as he saw the water make Vynx' bosom shine under the sun.

"Alright, let's have a snack and get going. I do have a family to return to."

Singar jerked his head upwards. He was enjoying the feeling of having her near him, just the two of them on the road. Imagining her with a husband, some children, and a house was hard. They were all faceless except for Vynx, and he was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't be accepted into the family seeing how he was the child of another, cursed family.

"Oh don't look so heartbroken. I have a son your age, and a loyal servant, er, steward I think I should say."

She stood up and stretched, feeling her revitalized body heat up under the sun's rays. She stepped past him and got out a cloth to dry herself. Singar stared as she slowly wiped away at her wet area, and she even got under her breasts and her groin region. She tossed him the towel and told him to move. Fumbling with it, he held it dearly and took his time getting dry. They dressed, ate a rabbit haunch each, and got going.

…

Surprisingly, the weather got better as they moved to the West. Vynx decided to camp in the Reach hold. She was wary though, since the Forsworm were everywhere. Luckily, an active Imperial Military Camp let her and Singar stay. The boy noticed the looks she got from the soldiers, and he felt oddly angry. Vynx smacked one away when he went to fondle her bottom. She chuckled and, I quote: "Ordered the man to back off before she made him clean latrines for the rest of his service." (Legate Emmanuel Admand, visiting the Camp after a few weeks stationed in Markarth.)

"What's around here other than wild Bretons and Hags?" Singar asked Vynx. They were both sleeping in a tent the Legate prepared for them.

"Well you have some Ore Mines, Markarth to the far West, Forworn, and I believe a few Guardian Stones. I think the Lover Stone is around here also. We might visit it once we get to Karthwasten, and then Dragonbridge."

Singar turned towards her. They were sharing a double bedroll, a larger version of the normal one. They looked at each other for some time before he timidly asked,

"Do you have a lover?"

Vynx scoffed and smiled. She shut her eyes and turned onto her back.

"No, I do love though. I love my friends, my son, my Housecarl-"

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asked.

"…I do. I love you very much."

"I love you too. That makes us Lovers." he joked. Vynx felt a blush creep up her face and she turned to her other side. Singar chuckled, and he then moved up on her and slept with his arms on her body and his legs against her own.

…

"There it is." Vynx spoke. She sounded accomplished and glad with herself. Singar whistled in admiration. The Lover Stone was a guardian Stone with a woman posed in skimpy clothing as the engraving.

Singar looked to Vynx and then to the Stone, and he quickly said,

"Can you pose like that?"

She accepted his challenge and went in front of the stone, raising her Arch-Mage robes to expose a leg and then letting her hair come down to her sides. She held the pose for a few seconds before laughing wildly. Singar looked serious.

"Why did you stop? I thought you looked beautiful."

Vynx blushed and lightly smacked his shoulder as she walked past him. He looked back to her before going up to the stone and touching it. When he become of age, he'll get a Standing Stone power just like Vynx. She currently had the Tower Stone, "just in case I come across a locked door which will save my life."

She mounted her horse and helped Singar up also. The boy's hair had been cropped, but somehow it always ended up covering one side of his face and making him appear scruffy. They were going to head non-stop until they reached Dragonbridge, of course plans somehow do get botched up. Vynx mis-judged the height of a shortcut jump, and the mare damaged a leg. It was mendable with her Healing Hands spell, but she felt so bad and didn't want to lose the horse so they took a break. They arrived at a forsworn Camp which overlooked Dragonbridge, it was empty and reasonably safe. Vynx decided that Singar should get some exercise after all the riding, and she would take inventory of all the thing she possessed in her luggage. The horse enjoyed the break, and nipped at the ground or snorted. Night was arriving, but there was still sun in the sky.

"Would you mind if I strayed off a bit?" Singar asked his new guardian. She briskly looked up to him, soul gems all around her crossed legs.

"Don't go too far. Remember, this is a Forsworn Camp. They may still be out there."

Singar assured her that he was man enough to take care of himself, and she smiled within herself because he was behaving like Okan. The luggage and horse were near the large tent, the one sporting a barren wooden table and a chest. There was a tree cut tree trunk and some hide walls in the camp. The other, smaller tent, had a hay pile and some deer skins along with antlers. They could use the firepit in the center for the center for night, and seeing how their double-bedroll was able to be laid on the extra hay pile cushioning, the night looked good. Singar headed down and abided his time by sliding down the hill and arriving at some rocks. Dragonbridge could be seen, and he headed towards it. He knew that entering it without Vynx would be an unwise decision, so he just hung out by the Bridge's East side. Singar loved watching the waterfalls and the Karth River flowing and moving, winding and moving. He didn't realize that night had arrived, and a carriage was coming up to cross the Bridge. The horse neighed and snorted as it passed Singar, breaking his trance. Suddenly it stopped and the Driver, an old man, peered down at him.

"Well hello there boy!" the old man spoke. His voice was rough, slightly ragged. It was still powerful though, as Singar jumped up onto his feet. He looked to the man and then looked down. The Driver had black hair, a veteran's face, and deep black eyes…they almost looked artificial. The horse was entirely black, with black eyes peering at Singar.

"H-hullo, sir." Singar replied. The Driver leaned back in his bench and crossed his arms. He was wearing a black robe, and some brown boots. The man's hair wasn't long, just big. He smiled at Singar with white teeth and bent down.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Singar realized the time of the evening and he glanced back to the Camp. How was he going to make it back up there? The hill was so steep.

"I was just exploring, sir."

The man scoffed and tied the reins around his hand.

"Pssh. Leave that to the ones who want to die. Why not kick back? Party a little. Drink a bit, enjoy yourself? Steal or seduce, much better than exploring in my opinion. And stop calling me sir, boy. I am Sam. _Sam Guine_."

Singar nodded to the man, trying to assure him that he was understanding his point of view. As a poor boy, he never had parties or drank, his father hit him when he stole, and seduction wasn't even considered at his young age. But now, things were changing. His body was growing, and with it came changes. Like the hair, or the feelings for Vynx, or any gorgeous woman for that matter. His mother was seen in a new light, she was very shapely and curvy. His father was a bulky strongman he had realized. Singar's eyes widened and he began to ponder.

"Hey! Boy."

The old man snapped his fingers and Singar jerked his head up.

"Something tells me you want something…now normally I don't assist children, but you look old enough. I specialize in this type of work, so take this and get on your way."

The old man tossed a black vial to Singar and he expertly caught it with his left arm. There was no label on it, but the bottle felt heavy with a thick fluid. The man giddied his horse and went away to cross the Bridge. He was chuckling mischievously the whole time. Singar looked away for a moment to glance at the vial, but when he looked back the man was gone! There was just purple electricity in the middle of the bridge, right under the stone Dragon jaws. Singar opened the vial and took a small whiff. His brain felt like it was punched, and the veins in his head beat rapidly. Dizzy, Singar shut the vial so the aroma wouldn't escape. He shook his head and trembled. Holding the vial, he looked to the hill and climbed up slowly to each his mother. She was waiting at the top, done counting inventory, and distressed.

"I was about to go down and look for you! No more straying off. C'mon, time for bed."

Singar flung off his shirt and wiggled into the bedroll. His body felt like it was overheating, and he began to sweat. Vynx decided that her Arch-Mage robes were getting dirty, so when Singar left to the bedroll she switched out of her robes and put on green outfit, with a low-cut collar made for displaying necklaces or collars. She threw some more firewood on the blaze and the horse snorted. Patting the mare's head Vynx took off her boots and tossed them to the side. Unknown to Singar, Vynx had cast a Flame thrall spell. The Atronarch would monitor the fire and ward off any enemies, which Vynx hoped would not happen.

The night air was cold and made her skin goosebump. She shivered and entered the tent. Singar was hidden underneath the covers, his face in a look of distress. She thought of it as a bad dream and felt pity for the boy. Climbing in next to him, she cuddled up to his warm body and drifted off to sleep, the beating of their hearts and their breaths lullaby-ing them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 6:

He awoke with a sweaty forehead and heard the crackling noises of the fire. Horrified he saw a trail of flames leading away from the Tent, and he wiggled out of the bedroll to lunge out of the tent. Thankfully, it was only the flame Atronarch. The subtle smile on her face, and her non-existant eyes creeped him out. His head hurt, and his bare torso felt like it was being bathed in hot water, despite the chilly winds. Vynx was sound asleep, her low-cut dress exposing her breasts. The mare was sleeping, her front legs relaxed and the anatomical mechanisms keeping her standing were working. Singar whispered a grunt as his forehead throbbed. The vial next to the bedroll had been opened somehow.

He breathed heavily. Singar went to the vial and examined it. The pungent aroma had faded slightly, and he poured out some of the transparent clear liquid onto his hand. It was thick, and behaved much like honey. It had an intoxicating smell to it, something which made him put his wet hand to his nose and sniff deeply. His mouth opened and his tongue hung out, saliva dripping off of the red thing and falling onto his lap. That's when the stiff mast tenting under his pants was noticed. He pulled his trousers off and admired his shaft. It was slightly darker than the rest of his somewhat pale body. The testicles were compacted together, but his shaft was standing proudly. The head seemed to pulsate, and seeing how the foreskin was pulled back the fleshy head felt tingly in the cold air. Heat from the fire radiated towards him, and he put his wet hand to his member. Something shot through his loins which caused him to stiffen up and sit with a straight posture. His length was average for a teenager's, but he didn't really care seeing how his fingers gripped his shaft and touched his head. Pouring the contents of the vial all over his member he stroked it slowly and hard.

"Mmmh, hello?" Vynx mumbled. He was making a lot of noise. Stopping suddenly, Singar's head turned to his new guardian and his cock twitched and tingled. He turned around and slowly crawled to Vynx. Her eyes were shut, and her mouth was closed.

Singar took a deep breath, calmed himself so the butterflies in his stomach flew away with his exhale, and planted his lips onto hers. Vynx stirred in her sleep, and his kiss deepened. Her eyes slowly opened and she was shocked. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off. Singar rolled next to her, and got on his shins. She wiped her mouth and stared at his erection. Singar reached out and grabbed her head from the back, Vynx's arms were flimsy as the scent of whatever was on his penis reached her nostrils. Her face flushed and she seemed to get much hotter than before. Singar pulled her face towards his member, and another whiff made her slowly take the head in her mouth. He cringed and lurched forwards, a face frozen in pleasure hanging over her head.

Vynx's arms grabbed either of his firm buttocks, and she became wet. Accepting this, she took the shaft into her mouth and sucked. Going back and forth, bobbing forwards with her wet lips and silky tongue, followed by moving back over his length as she exhaled hot breath onto his sticky and thick member. Singar guided her mouth by grabbing the sides of her head and pulling them in. Vynx replied by thrusting his buttocks towards her, causing his pelvic to smash into her face and his cock to be fully enveloped in her mouth. His pubic hair tickled her lips, and she sloppily kissed his shaft. A few more forwards bobs and pulls caused him to relax and ejaculate into her mouth. Three wads burst from his slimy slit and hit her mouth's roof and tongue.

Vynx eagerly sucked on his sensitive head and he fired a smaller spittle which flew in her mouth and smacked against the back of her throat. She pulled him off her face and let the semen fall out of her mouth in thick strands or drops. Panting, Singar fell to the bedroll completely naked. His chest heaved as he tried to recollect himself. Vynx wiped her mouth and spat out the rest of his semen. She had only performed fellatio once, when she was caught in a jam in Cyrodiil. To perform it on a boy however, what was she thinking? Her mind cleared up and she looked to him with golden eyes. Her lips and chin were sticky with whatever he slathered onto his penis, and the aching wetness in her groin annoyed her. She refused to believe this happened, and spoke to the teen,

"This never happened, _alright_?"

Singar's sweet eyes turned to her, he was scared and guilty. He crawled into the bedroll and nodded to her furiously, before turning onto his side. Vynx looked to his back and admired his form, before scowling at the events which had transpired. She again wiped her mouth and went back to sleeping on her back. They were going to have to talk about this sometime later, right now it was too frightening to her to bring this up.

…

First her dreams swirled away to blackness. Then the sounds came to her ears, the steady smacks and grunts. A second later her loins were feeling amazing and she was pleased to wake up to this. Opening her eyes, Singar's naked form was on top of her, the sun shining over him and coming onto her. Her eyes were slits, and she slowly cried out sighs of pleasure. Singar's arms were on either side of her face, and his sweat was falling onto her throat and chest. Her dress was still on, however the bottom had been hiked up so Singar could access her. His face was in a contorted look of concentration, eyes closed and mouth exhaling in a rhythm. Her legs had been folded up so his shaft could penetrate her deeper, and she tried to put them down but were caught on Singar's thighs. Her calves were squished by her thighs and the erotic position, along with her small feet rotating in the air by his thrusts, made her juices fire out of her.

"What are you doing?!" her mind shouted. It came out as whimper. Singar bent down to reach her face and he kissed her sticky mouth with his soft lips. Her arms came up to embrace him, his sweaty hair tickling her forearms as it was swept back and forth with his pumps. They were both still in the bedroll, however he was on top and thrusting his meat into her. The tight cunt was extremely slick and welcoming to this virgin. Her bush went up against his, and he groaned loudly as he relaxed once again. Vynx shoved him off of her just as his head erupted a stream of boyish cum. It rained onto her exposed belly, the red flushing at her loins being covered in milky or transparent fluid.

"Never in there!" Vynx whimpered. Singar fell onto his chest on top of her and she hugged him. Their bodies were hot and sweaty but he enjoyed her cum-stained belly and sweat-drenched clothing on his bare chest. Vynx stirred a bit, before she fell to sleep again with her new child resting on her.

It was very early in the morning when she first awoke. This time, the sun was still up and high in the sky. She was naked and dry, odd. Getting up she looked to Singar was clothed and feeding the Mare. Everything was packed up and ready to go. Arising in her naked form she found her slightly wet from the wash Arch-Mage robes next to her and slipped into them. Passing Singar she smiled at the boy, and he blushed in embarrassment. They ate plain bread and butter, with some cheese and cold water to wash it down.

"I, uh, I bathed you with a wet towel. I cleaned myself up also. Washed the clothing, packed everything up, and splashed water on the fire." Singar timidly said. He was seated in front of Vynx on the saddle now. She kissed the back of his head and flicked the reins to her mare. The black and white piebald snorted and trotted down the hill to reach the road. Singar thought he saw a black horse farther down the road, with a man in a black robe leaning against the carriage.

They ventured into Dragonbridge and continued upwards. Singar asked about the statue he barely made out next to the road and high above, and Vynx chuckled.

"That's the Statue to Meridia. I…dabbled in there once. I'll show you the rpize when we get home."

Home.

The word was strange to Singar. He had grown up in a cottage, and the next half of his life was spent on a Merchant carriage. He was excited to enter Solitude, Vynx spoke about it as of there were palaces and castles everywhere, with happy folk mingling and walking to enjoy a section of the Capital of Skyrim. They passed Katla's Farm, under the road to the right, and then made their way past the guarded checkpoints. The horse had been dropped off at Katla's Farm, and the luggage was annoying to carry and walk the uphill path.

"Past those big gates, and we're home! I can see my son again."

Singar grunted as he carried a bulging knapsack on his back. He was used to lugging things around, like pelts or fabrics, but not all this junk Vynx had with her. Wizards sure are a strange bunch.

"So what's your house like?" Singar asked.

"Oh it was expensive, but it's grand. It's like my personal Castle, with three floors and plenty of space. My Housecarl, or Steward, Jordis is a charming young woman. And my son…well he's done some stupid things and he's been punished for them, but I love him. I adopted him out of Riften, the poor boy was living in the slummy canal eating raw fish and drinking the lake water. I thank the Divines that they blessed me with such a kind, gentle, confident, and lively young man. To be honest I think you two will get along like chums."

Singar nodded. He was excited to meet an Argonian, especially one who would become his brother.

Amazed at the gates, they were opened and Singar stepped into solitude with his mother. The solid stone buildings were incredibly, and the hawks flying over dazzled him. He smiled widely at the passing people. There was a public station to his right, an Inn to his left, and gorgeous women standing in front of a building next to the public station. Vynx dragged him by the collar away from the women and they passed a huge ramp staircase. The architecture was just what he imagined a kingdom capital to be adorned or created with. The floor was warm to his feet, and passing under the Arch of the Windmill was scary. Vynx carried two bags by their straps, as if they were nothing but air. He admired her strength and they walked strutted past the Archway.

"Above us in Castle Dour, headquarters for General Tullius of the Imperial Legion. Father off is my house, and then the Blue Palace. It's filled with fops, but the High Queen Elisef is a close friend of mine."

Singar gawked at Vynx. He spat out,

"How do you two know each other?"

Vynx grinned and replied with,

"I'm one of her Thanes…and the Dragonborn of course."

Singar stood still in the road as Vynx walked on. He had the Dragonborn as a Lover, and they had…she had...

"C'mon boy!" she called out to him.

"I'm not a boy." Singar grumbled. He ran after her and they arrived at Proudspire Manor.

Vynx used one of her many keys to open the lock of the front door. The manor shared it's staircase with Victoria Vicci's house, but Vynx didn't mind. The woman's wedding was coming up next week, and she was glad to live next to the woman. Entering the house Singar gasped at how royal and fancy everything was. He seated himself onto a chair at a dining room with a food-covered table. Vynx cracked some knuckles and twisted her neck a bit. She gestured for Singar to follow.

"Jordis should be here. Odd. Maybe she's downstairs, still. She loves to train. Let's go surprise Okan."

They went upstairs and Singar stayed behind Vynx, his green eyes poking around her hips to gaze at the doorway. Vynx looked into Okan's room and sighed in confusion.

"_Huuuh_. Let's check my room."

Vynx's room's door was shut, and she approached it carefully. Singar was right behind her, and when her hands reached for the handle and pushed the door open. She had still been carrying bags in each hand, and she let them drop violently at what she saw. The room stank of sweat and sex. Okan was staring at her, looking confused…like a thief caught in the act of stealing. Jordis was completely naked, and was resting on her chest next to him, in her bed. Singar looked around her waist and was afraid to speak. Jorids stirred and looked behind her. The blond-haired woman saw Vynx and she groaned in failure. Her bottom was white and smooth, and Singar was shocked to see it. Okan sat up and tried to hide his half-hard penis with his hands. After some silence he broke the ice with,

"Uh…hello mother, and _guest_?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 7:

_Our story was left off with Vynx, and her new son Singar, arriving at Proudspire Manor only to discover Vynx's other adopted son: Okan, in bed with his caretaker and Vynx's Housecarl: Jordis the Sword Maiden._

…

Jordis's face flushed, she was feeling guilty and was panicking. The best thing she could think to do was hide her face in the pillow and not look at Vynx. She then thought about how Okan felt, and was scared for the boy seeing how he was most likely a hundred-fold more embarrassed, frightened, and fanatic as Jordis was. Peeking backwards after a moment of intense silence, she saw Vynx with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. The woman's golden eyes were boring themselves into Okan's own wide black ones. The boy put his arm up and his head down, using his hand to rub the back of his head, trying to avoid his mother's savage gaze. He knew that speaking would be a stupid mistake, but something drove him to try and "fix" this situation with small-talk, as if his childish idea could solve this issue that easily. Nonetheless, the idea of his mother catching him in bed with her friend was exciting to him, he _was _a cocky teenage boy of course. When Vynx spoke, all looked to her and paid close attention, acting as if she was the monarch of this Manor.

"Okan…_dear_…go to your room. Jordis, quickly now, get up and get dressed we have some unpacking to do. Singar, accompany Okan to his room and acquaint yourself with him. By the way Okan, this is your new brother."

Dumbfounded, but dutiful, Okan stood up and jogged past Vynx with long strides, quickly running for his own room. Singar looked to Vynx, who was looking to the floor with her eyes shut and mouth closed. She exhaled and saw Jordis struggle to get off the bed properly. Singar walked off just as Vynx asked the woman,

"What's the matter with you?"

Jordis stared at her Thane before replying in a cracked voice,

"Um, m-my Thane, um…I have an injury."

Vynx cast Healing Hands and venomously shot her palms out to the woman, the golden swirls engulfing her naked body and her breath of relief escaping her lips, the pain at her bottom melted away in a few seconds. Putting one arm over her breasts, and the other to hide her belly and groin, the taller Nord walked past Vynx sniffling. Jordis and Okan were afraid of what she was going to make of this situation and how she'd respond. Would Okan be kicked out? Would Jordis be also? Would the two of them be punished? What was going to happen? The questions haunted their minds as an hour passed, with Vynx remaining upstairs to gather up the dirty and wet bed sheets and pillows. Okan dressed quickly and went to a corner of the room, where he just stared at the Wardrobe the whole time. In that time, the two mingled.

"Um, it's good to meet you." Singar spoke. Okan shot his eyes over to the boy and looked him over curiously. The Nord teenager was fair and lean, with a pale-ish body and coarse black hair which hung over one side of his face, allowing only one extreme green eye to look back at the Argonian.

"Hi…I'm Okan, Vynx must have told you about me…and Jordis by now, right?"

The Argonian's voice was smooth and snake-like, with his tone lowered as he said the word: "Vynx." Singar nodded and sat on his bed, which Okan had pointed out the minute he entered the room. The room itself was extraordinary to Singar, who had grown to live in the same poor bedroom as his mother and father. It was warm, and lavish with fancy wooden beds and a stone floor. There was dark-red and brown tabletops or dressers, and the Wardrobe and chest was impressive to the Nord. The Argonian went on to stare at the boy, hiding the bottom half of his face with his arms as he pulled his legs up to sit onto the floor. They would shoot their heads to the direction of the closed door whenever a noise or sound came, thinking that even the blow of wind flowing through the house was the stomping of feet or patter of shoes as they ran up the stairs.

"So, uh, what was that?" Singar timidly asked. He nodded his head to the direction of Vynx's room and raised his hands in confusion. Okan scoffed and hide his face. It was a while before he finally answered.

"Well, I developed _feelings _for Jordis, and yesterday we had s-sex."

Oh the irony of the situation amused Singar. He looked away and tried to hide his smile. Okan sensed it though, and he spat out,

"How did my mother even _find _you?"

Singar exhaled and lied down on his bed. He looked to Okan and shrugged, responding confidently,

"Well, she saved my father and me from Bandits. Too bad he died though, bitten by a Werewolf a day and a half ago. I took care of it."

"What do you mean, 'you took care of it'?" Okan asked. Before Singar could answer the door suddenly opened and the two of them jumped in shock. Jordis was standing in the doorway, in her armor. She looked to Okan with pity before changing them to curiosity and welcoming as she addressed Singar.

"It's good to meet you, young one. My Thane had ordered a Family Meeting, and that includes you, um, Singar?"

Okan and Singar stood up and accompanied Jordis down the stairs. The two teenagers felt calmer and united, seeing how all three had a friend to tough this out with. Vynx awaited them at the Dining Table, the plates cleared off and her arms folded neatly onto it's top. Her Arch-Mage hood had come up, and the circlet she wore under it was seen shining in the candlelight. Jordis let the boys sit, before she took her place next to Vynx, standing.

"You too dear, take a seat." Vynx murmered. Jordis nodded and slowly pulled out a chair before sitting next to Singar, across from Okan. They shared a deep look, and Okan blushed. Jordis smirked in defeat and looked down, eyes glancing to Vynx who examined them all as if they were jewels. Which one was authentic, and which one was the flimsy knock-off?

Singar gazed at Vynx and she spoke to him first,

"Singar, baby, I'm sorry you had to see that once you came home. It was quite disturbing and horrendous to your eyes, wasn't it? …Don't answer that, you're a teenager it was hilarious and sexy to you. Jordis! What have you got to say for yourself? Okan I want you to listen up, don't ignore these words now." Vynx ordered, her last sentence being slowed and emphasized be her head's forwards movement towards the Argonian.

"*ahem* My Thane, it is my greatest disappoint to fail you, or disobey your orders. I was…not myself yesterday, and Okan was…feeling rather sick himself. We, um, we decided to have a chat in your room and before long the boy was asking me to, er…you know." The Housecarl trembled as her voice came out, but with every faulter came the strong statement after until her courage dwindled immediately after that rush of boldness.

Vynx shot her eyes over to Okan, who cringed as if he had something scalding hot poured over his face. Blushing in embarrassment he looked downwards and tried to hide his face with his hand as it came to rest of his forehead. Singar was mesmerized by this scene as it folded out, and his head was shooting back and forth to each person at the table, as if he was afraid he was going to miss something. Okan croaked out something in-identifiable, before he shot his head up with a serious look on his face.

"Mother!" he announced. "I love you…but I loved Jordis in a way I cannot love you. She is extraordinary, and perfect to me. You too, except it is wrong for a son to love his mother the way I do to Jordis. She may not return those feelings, but yesterday and last night was _fantastic_. Cooping us up in here, alone and bored, you must've known something was going to happen! I'm a man and Jordis is a woman, in due time we _would_ commence such actions _somehow_."

Okan rested his case and stood up from the table. He was making a bold move, but it would surely pay off if executed right. He jumped over the table and moved his face to Jordis's. She was too shocked to fight back as his lips and breath fell upon her own, and they lovingly locked lips with each other in front of Vynx and Singar. Singar was happily surprised by this exchange and he looked on gleefully, like a beggar finding a sack of gold in the gutter. Vynx scoffed and gazed at them, after a minute they pulled away panting. Okan licked his long tongue over the side of Jordis's face, prompting her to shut one eye and cringe backwards, his tongue tickled her face much to her slight pleasure. Finally pushing the boy back she wiped her face with her hands and gingerly looked to Vynx. The woman had her arms crossed and head down.

"Okan…sit down."

The boy, despite his confidence before, obeyed immediately and flung his chair back so he could rest himself on it. Singar chuckled madly. Okan smiled sheepishly and the positive energy coming from Singar cheered the Argonian up a bit. Vynx stood up silently, pushed her chair in, and announced,

"I am going to visit the Blue Palace. I will most likely stay there the whole day and when I return tonight I want you all to have thought about your actions. Singar…um, you can stay or come with me if you like. It's your choice." she wiped away a strand of hair from her face and crossed her arms, huffing quickly.

The Nord boy twiddled his thumbs before he spoke,

"Mother, I would like to stay here. I'm sure I would just intrude upon your royal business anyways…the court ain't a place for a half-wit man like myself."

Vynx nodded, went over and hugged the boy before she looked to Jordis with cool eyes, ordering in a hushed voice,

"Prepare a meal for the boys. And that's all…you're free to enjoy your evening as you see fit. And Singar...you're not half-wit. Don't elt anyone ever tell you that. Okan...I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Jordis nodded and stood up from the table to dash downstairs. Okan and Singar pushed in her chair as well as their own, and they ran off to their room. When they entered, Okan exhaled a loud sigh of relief and asked Singar how he did.

"That was…unexpected. I'm impressed, brother." the last word came out more like a question than a term. Okan snapped his head to the Nord, feeling the new connection of friendship developing between them. He made a face of defeated approval and put out his hand. Singar grabbed it and they laughed as they shook hands, cementing their brotherhood in this meaningless action.

…

Jordis patted Singar on the head, and when she thought he wasn't looking, dashed her fingers across Okan's chin as she walked past him, as if he was a pet cat. She had prepared some roast goat, with sliced ham and spiced apples. Cheese, leeks, carrots, and baked potatoes were on the side, but the boys paid special attention to the delicious and succulent meats. Jordis then took her seat and ate sparingly, taking a slice of ham and some leeks, carrots, and a baked potato. They ate silently, relaxed as the tense situation from earlier was left to the air. Singar remembered how Vynx first reacted when they made love, she was harsh and panic-ey. He wondered how this would turn out for the entire family seeing how the other members were perfectly fine with being lovers. Singar's acts were a bit distasteful though, she was his mother now and incest was always considered a grave mistake. But it was never doted over, and he wasn't of blood with Vynx. He felt proud actually. The boy had actually made love to the Dragonborn, and she seemed to enjoy it. His cock hardened as he bit into a forkful of leeks, and his gaze drifted to Jordis. She was gorgeous, easy to see why Okan had fallen for her. In the time that passed after the meeting, Okan had bathed and Jordis let the food cook as she also went to bathe. Singar was left to examine the house and explore Okan's collection of books, shocked at some.

"She never said I had to return them, so I didn't." Okan joked when Singar brought up the special books Okan kept from Vynx's stash. Singar would have done the same, and he was glad that they shared the same mind, almost.

When the dinner was over, Okan and Jordis went off to clean the dishes as Singar traveled up the stairs and carefully examined Vynx's room. The bed of inequity was still there with fresh linens, and the expensive furniture, drapes, candlesticks, etc. was also there. Okan told him that Vynx never fell in love, and that she had no husband. He pondered over their love-making that night and blankly stared at the floor as the feeling of her came back to him. Her scent, her sound, her wetness and touches. Singar would be embarrassed if Okan or Jordis caught him with an obvious erection, so he went to his room and got under the covers of his bed. It was fantastic to his weary back, and sleep came over him, his cock shrinking back as a deep sleep washed over the boy who had been through so much. Okan finished the dishes, and stayed downstairs. Jordis went to her room and stripped off her armor. Okan stood in her doorway, admiring her form, her undergarments were annoyingly on her, but he wasn't going to be picky. She looked to him, chuckled, and said,

"Not again 'Little Scale'. Go upstairs, move it."

Okan put his hands up in defeat and wiped some drool which was coming from the sides of his mouth. He heard Jordis shut her door, and then looked to the Steel Plate Knight in the corner of the Weapons Room…frozen and motionless. Nords used this type of amazing armor, he wondered if Singar would fit into it when he grew older. Okan despised heavy things, maybe the foreign Chitin or Bonemold from Morrowind would be better accustomed to him. Vynx spoke of Morrowind as if it was an Ark to this savage sea of Tamriel. He put a hand up to the chestplate and let the coldness of the armor tingle against his hand. He heard the door open upstairs, and he ran up hoping he could avoid his mother. Her hand shot out and grabbed him by the trousers, pulling him down the first step of the second story and to his feet with his back to her front.

"I've replaced the bed sheets, Okan…meet me there in a few hours. We need to talk, _privately_." she hissed at him.

Shaking, Okan refused to look back to the woman, and he ran up the steps to jump into his bed. He prayed to the Divines for salvation, but time moved on and it would soon be time to speak with his mother. To confront the final dungeon boss, as he heard some Adventurers say in The Brothel. Memories of it rushed back to him, and noticing how dark it was he slid his trousers down and put his hand to the hardening member there. Singar stirred in his sleep, and Okan decided to abandon his action. It would be better to just give up this filthy hobby…if only it was _that _easy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 8:

Somehow, Vaermina got the best of him and he dozed off to dream about Jordis, posing on her side with silky red fabric dangling all over her nude body, covering her private areas, but exposing the rest. After a bright, blinding flash of white which lasted a millisecond or even less, she was posing differently with the red silk fabrics hovering over her and some staying on her in a seductive way. He smiled as he dreamt, and the feeling of her returned to him. Then Jordis transformed to Vynx, and she was kicking her slender legs up in the air as the fabric slowly flew off her body, exposing hard nipples and her pubic hair to Okan, as she silently laughed and giggled, throwing her arms up into the air so they smacked against the fabric. Okan's eyes shot open and he breathed silently, but deeply. The room was very dark, but the outline of Singar's body on his bed was seen. Okan slipped out of bed and groaned as his erect member rubbed against his tight trousers.

Exiting his room he looked to his mother's room. The door was open, and it was dark inside. He happily crept in and shut the door, thankful that his erection could not be seen by Vynx, she would probably be very upset and scold him more. He went to her and nudged her shoulder. He pulled his hand back as he saw that it was bare. Vynx mumbled something, before she opened her eyes and got up in bed. Realizing what was happening she cleared her throat and whispered,

"Okan! Light a candle and sit down right here." She yawned and patted to a spot on her left. Okan fumbled with a lightstick and struck it, he then placed it to a single candle and the heat reached his hand. The firelight illuminated some of the room, not much, to be honest it was pathetic to just light one and leave the rest cold and unlit. Looking to Vynx slowly, he stifled a gasp as his nude mother gazed at him with stone eyes. She was covering her naked chest with the blanket, and her legs were crossed. The golden eyes stared into Okan's and he remembered that he had an erection to hide.

Managing to block the sight of it with his hands, he looked like a solemn priest as he walked towards Vynx and plopped down next to her. She shivered in the chill of the air, and leaned against Okan. He turned to gaze at his mother, baffled. She yawned again and spoke softly,

"Why didn't you just tell me you were developing things for Jordis?"

Okan hesitated to respond. She accepted that as an answer and leaned more on him, causing his posture to fail a slight bit and he leaned over to the left because of her weight and force.

"You should be looking for a girl your age, not Jordis. She's young and I admit fetching, but what you two did was completely irresponsible." Vynx moaned in her mouth and blinked a few times. She looked into Okan's face and her hand rested on his right thigh. His tail flicked behind him, and she girlishly giggled.

"What _did _you two do anyways huh?" She whispered. Okan became warmer, and his cock throbbed. Her hands slid closer to his lap and she felt his stiffened member. Clicking her teeth he didn't fight back when she slid his trousers down so his member could be exposed. Her fingers brushed up against it and the feeling was heavenly as she lightly gripped it. Okan leaned backwards and his tail slithered across the bed as he exhaled in pleasure. Vynx let the blanket fall and her lovely breasts were seen.

"Did she do _this_?" Her head came in and her mouth closed over his head. Then her lips slid across his shaft and the movement ended about ¾ the way down his length. Okan grunted and shook. Vynx's tongue licked his shaft and slid around it. She slickened it up with her saliva, and her tongue stopped fondling it.

Vynx went up, dragging her tongue across the side of the dick after a brief pause. Okan raised his legs slightly, but he stayed sitting on the bed. His hands clenched into fists and grabbed at the blankets. Vynx picked her hair off her forehead and swept it to the side, so she could bob up and down with sloppy slurps. Okan fell back onto the bed and Vynx laughed as she pulled off his member. She got a better seat, grabbed his member and jacked it up and down with her soft hand. Okan grunted a final time, his sperm flying onto her left breast and his stomach unclenching. Vynx wiped her hands with his shirt and she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"This was the first and last time. To be honest, Singar and I have already gotten past this, and I can see Jordis's hidden desire for you in her eyes. Now get out of here, and be discreet about it. Not a word of this to anyone."

Okan appreciated his mother's fellatio. He hugged her tightly and cupped her breasts, playing with her nipples for a bit before she swatted him away. She was beautiful, but something told him that they weren't meant to be. Jordis was still excellent to him, and now it would just be the game of getting her into bed with him again. And what was that between Singar and his mother? Were they...? Well good on him! Vynx was a choice catch, and he probably wasn't complaining. Maybe in the morning they could talk about it, if Singar was one to brag of course.

...

Vynx awoke Singar with a shake to his chest and he yawned loudly. Getting up and rubbing his eyes, she finally got to see the other emerald iris, and she smiled warmly at the boy. Okan was behind her, with an amused look on his face. Jordis climbed up the stairs loudly, and she entered the bedroom so a heavy purple knapsack could be tossed onto the ground.

"Singar, you and I are going to explore the Hold seeing how you just moved here. Jordis and Okan will be accompanying us, it'll be a family trip!" Vynx squealed. Singar's stomach growled and his face went wry.

"Um...can I get something to eat first?" Singar shyly asked. Vynx beamed and Okan shook his head in amusement. They all looked to Jordis who rolled her eyes. exhaled and bowed her head. She went back downstairs as the others left the room. After breakfast and some hygiene, the family grouped up outside of Proudspire Manor, on the stone steps, and checked their bags. Okan had a satchel, and a small brown knapsack. Vynx had a huge bluish pruple pack, with pinkish swirls going across each side. Jordis, had a medium sized gear satchel slung onto her thigh. Most of the tent supplies were with Vynx, with personal things in the other luggage. Singar was excited to go camping again, but the problem was that Okan and Jordis were also coming along. He enjoyed the privacy between Vynx and him. He was also hoping for some bedwarming...but it was too good to come true.

Walking through Solitude, the passer-by waved to them or tried not to look interested. However the Dragonborn was something lots of folk loved to talk about, and Solitude was known for it's uncontestable gossiping. Singar stayed close to Vynx while Okan and Jordis hung back, remarking about the weather or Solitude itself. Singar looked to Vynx, and tried to block the sun with his hand. The wind against his clothing was very relaxing, and Vynx was enjoying the sun on her Arch-Mage Robes.

"So where are we going to camp, m-mom?" Singar hesitated to say. Vynx chuckled and looked to him, her golden eyes making his heart beat.

"Well, Haafinger is just as dangerous as any other Hold. It gets colder as we get higher, and we're going to be camping at the Steed Stone. I've been lugging around all this equipment and gear I obsess over, and it's about time I get a new Standing Stone Power. I could use the muscles, hrrr!" Vynx joked by flexing her arms, and Singar looked away shaking his head, a wry smile on his face. The four of them headed down to Katla's Farm, and a man there led the black and white piebald along with a palomino, much like the one Singar had before, to the group. Jordis climbed aboard the palomino while Vynx got onto her piebald. Both horses were mares, and the single stallion at the Stables/Farm snorted at the group. Okan climbed up to sit in front of Jordis and Singar took his familiar position in front of Vynx. The mares trotted off until they reached the long stretch of the road, and that's when Jordis and Vynx flicked the reigns and sent the horses sprinting.

Boys being boys, they looked to each other and yelled for the riders to race, seeing which horse would make it to the Statue of Meridia first. Vynx laughed at that notion and slowed the horse down. Jordis only lightly smacked Okan on his head before pushing him back to her chest and resting her head on one side of his head. The journey was going to be pretty short with the horses, but the voyage slowed down as they finally reached Mount Kilkreath and with it, splendored in the Statue to Meridia. The two horses slowly climbed to the North, where the group would rest at the Steed Stone. From there, after a night break they would eat breakfast in the morning and head off to Clearpine Pond before moving back to Solitude. Going off the road and onto the snow and light forest regions, the sky grew darker and the horses' endurance faltered.

"Ahead is Fort Hraggstead. Jordis, you've scouted around here before which way do we go now?" Vynx asked, her voice was loud as the snow and winds picked up. Jordis squinted her eyes and pointed her arm out to the right. they continued North, tasking a shortcut by using the fort as a landmark just to make sure they could use it again when they headed South to Clearpine Pond. The whitefall blurred all of their vision, but Jordis and Singar were Nords, so the cold didn't affect them as much as it did Vynx and Okan. When Vynx spotted the stone stairs, the memory of adventuring to this Standing Stone came back to her, and she remembered the engraving of the stone, a horse with it's forelegs reared upwards, it's hind legs bending under its weight. Passing a ruined tower the group marveled at the thing for a moment before moving on. It was Widow's Watch Tower, and Vynx had remembered exploring it only to find a large chest with an expert lock on it, much too difficult to pick seeing how she was still new to the practice and the adventuring.

They tied the horses to the skinnier stones at each corner of the platform, and the women allowed the teenagers to run up to the Standing Stone and look it over. Singar got the idea that they should make a rubbing of it, and Okan pulled out an artist canvas sheet, placing it up to the horses head. They both got charcoal and began to furiously rub away, while Jordis and Vynx set up the hide tents and bedrolls. It was not the best tent, but it kept the snow out. In Vynx's pack was firewood, warm pelts, two double bedrolls, some metal containers, and some meat wrapped up in paper. The rest of her gear she carried on her, and Jordis put together a fire right in front of the stone, so the horse could be seen even through the darkness, as well as laying down pelts onto the stone. As she shuffled some sticks onto the crackling flames, the boys admired their crude rubbing and Vynx took out four metal tankards. She got out some alto wine and turned to the boys, a serious look on her face,

"Because it's Singar's first time camping with the family, we can all share this one bottle. No more! Jordis, I know how much you love drinking so don't abuse this privilege."

"Absolutely, my Thane." she replied.

Jordis got out of her armor, there was a shabby outfit underneath, a white shirt and some greenish black pants. She put some shoes on her feet and climbed under a tent. The aroma of cooking meat wafted through the air, and thankfully the snow and winds were dying down. The night air was frosty, and the sky was alit with bright stars. Singar and Okan were sitting on the steps, sabre cat pelt coats on them. Vynx had her warm Arch-Mage Robes, and Jordis was snuggled up inside her bedroll. Vynx lifted the pot off of the cooking venison and added in some other ingredients before letting it close. The steam puffed through the air and onto her face, and the strong smell of cooking meat attracted the two boys.

"Alright, dinner is served!" Vynx pleasantly spoke. she poured some of the soup into wooden bowls for each of them and then served chops of cooked venison, with butter dribbling down it all. "It's only sensible that Singar gets the first drink." Vynx finished. Handing him a tankard of wine he smelled the alcohol and was cautious as to drink this. His father used to say that he was an avid fan of that "poison" once, but one sip wouldn't hurt. He poured the drink into his mouth, forgetting all about his "one sip" thoughts from before. Jordis chuckled while Vynx looked on distastefully. Okan patted him on the back after he wiped his mouth.

They ate under the night sky warm pelts under their bodies, seeing how the stone underneath was much too cold to sleep or sit on. Okan and Singar finished their cups and began to sway as their eyes looked to the dark grey clouds or multitudes of stars. Vynx flung the empty bottle away and set the dirty dishes into a corner. Jordis wiped her eyes and leaned back to sleep. Okan crawled in next to her, in a rush too. Vynx had her back turned to everyone, and she was sniffling, her red nose annoying her. Singar put his arms around her neck and he kissed her ear. She giggled and shoved him off. Singar went to the other tent and got inside the bedroll, waiting for Vynx to arrive. She got up, stretched a bit, and drank some more soup. Feeling drowsy now, she looked to the sky and saw a shooting star. Everyone saw it in fact, and they all silently wished for something. Vynx turned around and put down her hood. She cast a Flame Thrall spell and let the dumb thing float to and fro, doing flips in amusement or spinning around gracefully. Throwing a few thin, dry sticks to the fire and feeding the horses, Vynx yawned and headed to her tent. To her surprise, Singar had his shirt taken off and it was lying next to his...trousers?

"_You cheeky boy_." Vynx thought to herself. To her right, there was some shuffling going on under the bedroll's covers and she put hand to her mouth in shock. Singar stirred and looked to her, gesturing for her to come sleep next to him.

Vynx wiggled into the bedroll and put a cold hand to his hot, erect member. Singar pushed her hand away, to her confusion, and he got on top of her, his heat radiating onto her body. She moaned lightly as he crawled down and his face was between her legs. Then his hands explored her wet area after pulling her trousers down to her ankles and he put his mouth to it, eagerly nibbling her fleshy lips or lapping at her clitoris. A light smacking sound was heard coming from the other tent and Singar mumbled. Vynx smiled and relaxed, allowing the boy to have full control over her body. After some tongue penetrations and rapid mouth movements she came onto his tongue and he licked at her greedily, letting the juices cover this mouth and chin. Her breathing slowed and his licking or prodding also did.

The smacking sound stopped from the other tent and Okan grunted, loud enough for the winds to not be able to drown it out. There was some fidgeting in the other tent, with a larger form turning around and a smaller form going on top in the double bedroll. Jordis's head was under the covers but her hair could be seen being pushed out as the wet smacks continued again. Vynx meanwhile came again after Singar's three fingers began to pump into her and Singar climbed upwards to suckle at her soft breasts. His thick member slid into her cunt and the slickness made it so his lubricated cock quickly flew in and out as his hips pushed forwards and backwards. Both hands were on either side of her face again again, and Vynx touched his bare pectorals and flat belly with a sliding motion as her eyes closed in ecstasy. His penetrations were much faster this time, and he was breathing hard. Vynx didn't expect for the boy to pull out and aim his cock at her face at the climax. The stream of semen smacked against her chin and then fell onto her breasts. He sighed and fell to his side, arms clutching at her round and plump breasts so he could massage the semen onto her nipples and throat. Exhaling she closed her eyes and let sleep envelop her. The others did the same, and the sounds of feet crunching in the snow were drowned out by sleep and wind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 9:

The explosion of the Atronarch caused the family to jerk upwards in fear and surprise, the rush of feelings returning to their bodies and their breath ceasing so the heart could furiously beat inside warm chests. The obvious swears were heard, and then the horses responses to this disturbance forced the older women to jump upwards, swiftly pulling on their clothing which loosely hung from their bodies. Okan and Singar were much heavier sleepers, but they did stir and open their eyes carefully when their partners hurriedly awoke and arose. The boys looked around for some clothing and tossed it on as Vynx an Jordis readied their weapons. The Archmage was at a skinny rock, leaning against it as cover with a fireball spell in her left hand. The jewelry she usually wore, such as the amulet, ring, and circlet were in her pack so her usual magicka supply wasn't enough to fulfill her hunger for having a consistent supply of magicka to use, and then some. Jordis had her steel sword unsheathed and she stood, ready for the intruder.

"Argh, what was that?!" a voice in the dark yelled. It sounded like a Man or an Elf, seeing how the rough Orc vocals, slick Khajit talk, or snake-like Argonian speech didn't match up to the sounds. The clinking of armor and objects were heard in the night as the man neared. Suddenly, from behind the leather armored Nord, came four more people. Two men, and two women, all Nords except for an Orc male and Wood Elf female.

"Fire! Brr, I'm freezing my teats off." Vynx's eyes widened as she remembered the familiar sound of the Wood Elf. It was strong and arrogant, with touches of avarice. A thick Nordic brogue was heard as the fur armored, pale man stepped past the man in front and sniffed.

"With fire, there's people. With people, there's gold or death. Depends on their number."

Jordis intook a breath and prepared herself. Five Bandits? Hadly enough for her, but she wasn't wearing heavy armor. Vynx cast a conjuration spell in her free hand, the feeling and though of a wolf on fire coming up her arm. The two women looked to each other and knelt down. Okan and Singar were wide-eyed and terrified. They crawled backwards to hide behind the Steed Stone and poked their heads out to the side.

"Um, hello there!" the Orc belted out, hoping for a response. The Nord shot him a look of disapproval, getting a lethal glare I return. The red-haired Nord shook his head and took out an steel war-axe, letting his fur shoed feet step backwards into the snow, chilling his ankles and bare legs. The bulky Orc and other black-bearded Nord went to the sides. The Nord pulled out his hunting bow and notched a steel arrow. Along with the bow-man was the Wood Elf who produced an elven bow with the same type of elven arrows drawn, and the other Nord female knelt down and vanished in the darkness, the signs of a skilled sneak.

"Leave, or be incinerated." Vynx shouted out, her fierce voice alarming the paranoid Bandits. She was afraid of popping out of the darkness to display her hands engulfed in fire, frightened that an arrow would fly into her face or throat. Singar and Okan looked around for weapons, and Singar found a steel dagger in Jordis's satchel while Okan discovered a large and sturdy piece of firewood, good enough to crack a skull with a tremendous whack.

"Now now lady, we're tired and hungry…and broke." the Wood Elf chimed in. Her voice infuriated Vynx, but she kept her cool. Perhaps she'd tear the soul out of that bitch with a dragon shout, or turn her into a statue of solid ice. The Bandits were clothed in leather, fur, and scaled armor. Jordis counted two she could easily kill, while the rest were going to be a challenge, especially the sneak.

"Last warning!" Vynx shouted. The Wood Elf slowly turned to her right and shut one eye, trying to get a point on the Archmage through the darkness. The Orc wielded a steel warhammer, with a stern look in his glossy eyes. It was a stand-off, with the opposition refusing to move. Finally Vynx fired out a fireball which smashed into the red-haired Nord and made him a burning skeleton screaming in agony in the snow, his eyes and face gone with burning fur armor falling off of his blackened body. The sight horrified the black-bearded man and he jumped backwards. The Orc roared and charged forwards at Vynx. Jordis slid forwards on the snow and slashed at his exposed legs, letting her blade then quickly plunge into the man's hairy back, silencing him.

The Wood Elf seethed and let her arrow loose. Vynx side-stepped it, only to have her sides suddenly burn in pain as a dwarves dagger was thrust into her belly. She elbowed the Nord female and let the bloodied face of the woman smash into the stone staircase. Vynx cast her Flaming Familiar spell and let the magnificent beast charge at the Elf. She screamed and jumped backwards just as it exploded. Her arm was scarred and her thigh was black with the burned scaled armor smoking at it. Pulling the armor piece off and running off into the woods, firing back a few arrows every now and then, her dark skinned and lithe form disappeared in the night. The horses neighed as the Nord female stood back up, Okan smacked the thick stick onto her shoulder and she gave out a pained yelp, falling to the floor breathing hard. The last Bandit jumped past Jordis, smacking her with his bow and stabbing a steel arrow towards Okan. As he landed on the steps Singar let the man fall onto his steel dagger, and the choking sounds of his pain traumatized the boy. The man punched at Singar, his fist smacking at the boy's head. He fell backwards onto his back and kicked his leg up to hit the man in his chin, the black-beard rubbing against his bare foot. Crincing as his toes hurt, Singar stood up and Okan crashed his stick onto the man's head. A crack was heard, and blood flew freely from the man's small head wound. Jordis recovered and gasped, she climbed up to the platform and went to the boys as Vynx knelt down to the female Nord, gulping down on the bottle-neck of a potion of vigorous healing. The potion turned to air when it entered her mouth, but it's affects affected her regardless. No wonder potions were so famous, you didn't get drunk or die from drinking too much, they were just absorbed into your body. Touching her bleeding gut she put her hand and pressed onto the wound, feeling the sliced skin and flesh come back together, leaving behind flawless, new skin and tissue.

"We should probably pack up, head out somewhere better," Singar mumbled. Okan put the stick to his shoulder, holding it like a giant wielding a club. Jordis nodded and started to put things away, quickly packing up and attaching things to the horses. The boys tried to avoid the disgusting remains of the red-haired Nord, but their eyes were drawn to the charred skeleton and they held their gaze to the corpse. Singar touched his arm and saw the blood on his fingers. He tossed a Snow Cat pelt away and used a handful of snow to wash away the fluid. Vynx lightly smacked the still alive Nord female on her cold cheeks, waiting for her to return to consciousness. Comically, she softly whispered,

"Wake up sweety. Wake up."

The female stirred and groaned. Vynx turned her over to her back, she put her foot to the woman's throat and displayed her hands with the fireball spell cast in each. The female's eyes widened and she hesitated to struggle. When she did, Vynx charged up both the hands to make a super effective version of the spell, nearing the hands to the woman's dirty but pretty face. Dark blue eyes gazed into Vynx's merciless yellow ones, and her subtle smile struck fear into the Bandit Outlaw beneath her.

"Now where did you lot come from?" Vynx demanded. She was trying to remember herself, thinking about a close-by Hideout or Camp for the Bandits. Suddenly it dawned on her, and she furrowed her brow. No need for the woman now.

"Wait!" Singar yelled. Vynx looked to him in confusion. Jordis jumped up onto a horse and helped Okan up, who was clad in a fur coat and boots. Singar was half dressed, his boots on but the rest of his body in regular casual wear. The Nord under Vynx's foot moved a bit, trying to reach her iron dagger. "Mother, don't kill her."

The boy's voice was hard to make out because of his timid mumbling. Vynx nodded when she finally understood, but spoke to the boy in a motherly tone,

"Child. She's just one of the thousands of cutthroat, rapist, murdering filth in Tamriel. She won't be missed."

The Nord grunted as Vynx dug her bare foot into the her throat. Vynx twisted it and started to put a lot of pressure onto the Nord's windpipe. Singar reached out a hand to stop her, but he pulled it back and held his head low. He gave the Bandit Outlaw a sympathizing look, but then scowled at the woman and walked away to the horse. Vynx put away her spells, and got out her glass dagger. She bent down, held the long golden hair of the Nord woman and slit her throat in a slow motion. The woman choked and gargled blood under Vynx, but the Nord's twitching stopped and she lay still on the ground, under Secunda, with her eyes open. Vynx shook her head, wiped her hands on a rag and tried to wipe away some blood from her Robes. She touched the Standing Stone and transferred powers, smiling as the boys marveled at the ray of light that shot up into the sky. She climbed onto her horse and they trotted past the corpses, going off to do a Hero's duty of removing murderous filth from the face of Skyrim.

…

"Jordis, please take care of the boys. This will only take a few minutes."

Vynx hopped off her horse and let her now-booted feet stomp into the snowy ground, enjoying the soft felt inside against her soles. With the boots, was her jewelry that increased her magicka supply by an extreme amount. She prepared her plain khaki colored sling-pack of potions, and other objects before going off to the ruined cabin on the mountain. Ironback Hideout seemed empty and absent. She guessed the Bandits from before were a Scout party that went off to look for gold or food, and seeing how Guardian Stones are popular locations for camps they went off in that direction. As she climbed up the slope, kneeling down and slowly sneaking up the staircase, the sounds of a blade being sharpened caught her interest. Then the familiar voice came back.

"We ate the horse, and now those damned campers slew the others! You said this would be a cinch, this place was amazing you said!" the Wood Elf complained. A Khajit replied back, his voice less suave and more feral.

"Shut. Up." the pause between the two words and his tone of voice made the Wood Elf shut up. He was wearing Steel Plate armor, with the same form of gauntlets and boots. On his back was a leather sling for a great sword, and the intricate Ebony Greatsword on the table was seen, with a stone going across it to edge it up. The man had brown braids of long fur, with golden rings in his ears and at the tips of each braid. A black spot covered one side of his face, except for half of his nose which was white. Dark orange eyes stared at the sword as he worked. The Wood Elf sighed in exasperation and climbed off her spot on a box. She went to grab a sack of coins and put her elven bow on her back, with a quiver full of steel arrows also coming over her shoulders and back.

"_What are you doing_?!" the Khajit shouted. She cringed and spun around, sneering at the man. Crossing her arms over her, now hide armored, chest she spat on the floor and narrowed her eyes. The man turned around and warned,

"Put the gold down, now fool!"

"No! I'm tired of your Hideout, your incompetent men, and your disgusting appetite! _You _drove us to starvation!" she retorted.

The man came forwards and was an inch away from her face, his whiskers brushing up against her stern face. She gave and stumbled backwards, into Vynx's arms. The woman smacked her hand against the woman's chest and cast Paralyze onto the Wood Elf. She fell like a wooden mannequin to the floor, and the Chief snorted in surprise. Vynx knew fire would be too slow…and too loud, too scary for the boys. The Chief inhaled deeply, spun around, and didn't even complain when Vynx shot a lightning bolt into his head, the braiding hair flying out like tendrils only to return to the charred and black hole in the Khajit's head. He crumpled to the floor and the sight disturbed Vynx, but she had seen much worse. Pouring oil all over the Elf from a container of dwarven oil in her bag. She then let the oil reach the wooden walls and lit a torch. Looking away from the cabin, Vynx dropped the torch and felt the fires consume the broken walls and grow with a tremendous roar. The horses were spooked, but she quickly hopped onto the piebald and they went off.

…

As the sun rose and the birds chirped in delight, spirits were raised and holly cheer came across all of them as they sang "The Age of Aggression" together. The road was easily manageable, and when the horses stepped off of the cobbled road and onto the dirt, Vynx and Jordis sighed in relief that no more issues had arrived as they went down the mountain in the night. Okan was anxious to jump into the pond and swim, an Argonians natural ability and past-time. Singar didn't know how to swim, and he'd rather spend his time on dry land with warm furs or fires. Jordis appreciated the trip, seeing how she could leave the walls of Solitude and bask in the nature or sunlight. Vynx smiled ash she saw their faces of happiness, and she put her eyes to the sky, the sun hitting off of her golden eyes and producing a mystical glow of radiance.

"Wow…" Okan whispered. His gaze was to his mother, and he leaned back to Jordis's chest, enjoying himself as the horses trotted on. Singar was busy watching a blue dragonfly chase after them, and his head would shoot to either side as the insect flitted around.

"There it is! Look at those logs!" Singar cried. The horses walked past them, the slope affecting their hoof beats on the soft grass. They stopped the horses near the huge tree stump with the connected, rotting trunk half-way in the pond.

Okan breathed in deeply, hummed as the hot waves hit his face, and he jumped off the horse to roll onto the floor, arising with a naked body, aside from his dirty white smallclothes. He stretched a leg, waved his tail around, and ran for the island at the Pond. Plunging in he bounced off the bottom and went to the deeper ends, swimming quickly and gracefully. Jordis got off the mare and fell the girl half a red apple. Vynx and Singar joined them, with the boy jumping off and landing his feet, next to Okan's bundle of abandoned clothing. His legs enjoyed the feel of standing again, and he took strides to the tree stump across the water. Reaching it, he sat down onto it and laid back, letting his arms and legs and head dangle off the side. Sleep was coming to him, and he closed his eyes. The cry of that murderous Bandit arrived to his mind and the feeling of warm blood dripping down his fingers awoke the boy with a gasp. Okan passed by, splashing water on his brother, the two laughing, Singar joining in after a brief moment to recollect himself.

"They seem to be getting along quite well." Jordis remarked. Vynx smiled at the woman and set down two Sabre Cats pelts onto the snowy grass. She grabbed Jordis by the arms, and pulled at the woman, both spinning at the same time. Somehow, their old clothing had disappeared suddenly and they were both in their undergarments. Jordis yelped in a shrill voice and tried to cover herself. Vynx folded up their clothing neatly, and then slid down to lie onto the pelt, letting the sun beat onto her.

"M-my thane?! We're extremely exposed to enemies out here in our current s-state!" Jordis cried, trying to hide behind the tree stump. Vynx laughed proudly and laid on her side, giving her House Carl a glance.

"Oh what's the use? We're capable enough to take care of ourselves and the boys. 'sides, I don't see them complaining."

Jordis looked over to the teenagers and saw their wide stares and open mouths. Okan disappeared in the water and arose to splash some of it onto Jordis. She put an arm up and closed an eye, trying to cope with the attack. Vynx chuckled and laid back on her side, letting herself lie by splaying her arms and legs out, enjoying the sun and soft wind.

"Are those bees?" Singar asked, his voice light in her eyes because of his farness. Her mind whirred and her eyes opened, standing up and brushing some sediment off her calves and hands. Looking to the island, she saw a dark mass that she previously believed to be a small hedge. Then the sound of humming bees, furiously buzzing, arrived. Narrowing her eyes, she saw the glowing face attached to one of the tall trees on the island. It was scratched, and had a faint smile on it, with no eyes or hair, just pointy ears of bark. Okan was closer to get a look and yelled in shock and horror, diving backwards to escape. The camouflaged Spriggan pulled away from the tree and brandished her wooden claws, the blunt finger-tips and long fingers deadly to the foe when she whacked or swiped at them. The other tree then glowed, and a Matron jumped out from the branches to land onto the ground, her flawless bark skin and perfect face smiling devilishly at them, no eyes looking back to the figures. A blast of green energy and bees came out to Okan who swam backwards to avoid the Spriggan's attack. The taller and stronger Matron, acrobatically jumped over the water and onto the shore, turning to Singar and raising her hands. The boy yelped and scrambled backwards as she ran at him. Suddenly her body exploded into ash as Vynx cast her powerful fireball spell at the creature. Jordis took out her bow and notched a steel arrow, aiming for the Taproot in the Spriggan's belly. The arrow flew from her hunting bow through the air and pierced the Taproot, forcing the wounded creature to go to one knee.

"Singar!" Vynx shouted, beckoning the boy to her. He ran and jumped onto his mother, clinging onto her as the warm ashes in the water turned it from dark-blue to demonic black or midnight gray. Jordis grabbed Okan by his horns and dragged the boy out of the water, pushing him behind her. She notched another arrow and closed an eye, firing it right into the thing's face. It looked up and was shot backwards as the force of the arrow hit it hard, piercing her face with a sharp sound. The group gave each other looks of shock and relief, before Vynx got out her glass dagger.

…

Okan frantically grasped at the bag and tried to steal it from Vynx whenever he could reach for it. His mother was too fast and knowing for the amateur thief, and she pushed his face away with a hand whenever Jordis came close enough to the other mare so his lithe body could strain to reach it.

"C'mooon mother! Urrngh!" he complained, his mouth smooshing up as she rubbed her hand in it, driving him away. Singar chuckled, amused at his struggle. They had packed up almost immediately after Okan inspected the dead Breton Alchemist, cringing at her decaying flesh. His mother used her blade to cut away the Spriggan's head and kept the face as a mask, tying a leather strip from one ear to the other, forming a band to wear. Despite his snout and facial construction, Okan wouldn't have had the mask fit on his face anyways, but he groped for it as if he was a babe to a breast.

"When we get there you can have it!" Jordis finally shouted, dragging the boy back to her. He crossed his arms and huffed in anger, tightening his lips and pursing them at the same time. Vynx put her arms under Singar's own, leaning in closer to her boy. The Nord blushed and tried to look annoyed, but he liked it secretly. They dropped off the horses at Katla's Farm, the group carrying their luggage up to the doors, toiling hard. The Guard at the doorway signaled for the great gates to be opened and they entered, amazed at the sounds and sights that awaited them.

Over at the public stadium, a Jester did cartwheels and juggled chickens, giving merriment onto the crowd. They shook their heads and wryly smiled as the man started to swallow and iron sword. The banners hanging between the Brothel and Inn were changed, replaced with the signal for a Mara. Juggler tossed lit torches to each other from the rooftops, multi-colored dogs barked at their owners as they sold sweets from make-shift kiosks. The streets were filled with Merchants, Nobles, and the curious walker.

"What's going on?" Vynx asked a Guard. The helmeted man choked on his own words and quickly spewed out,

"Dragonborn! It's an honor!" in a harsh Nord brogue. She rolled her eyes and nodded to his compliments, and she snapped her fingers at the man. He straightened up and replied,

"Victoria Vicci's wedding is tomorrow. The whole city and Hold are celebrating. Join the festivities, ma'am."

Okan and Singar dropped their bags to rush towards a Redgaurd dressed in revealing silk robes which exposed her legs and most of her breasts, the hardened caramel colored nipples hidden barely by the white robes. Her lips were tattooed in a black or purple ink, and her jewels hung off her neck and arms as she slowly waved them around, mesmerizing the crowd. Jordis went to fetch the boys, but she gasped and vanished into a sparkly pink dust. The woman was now in the crowd, and Jordis was on stage. The crowd hollered in cheer and she flushed, jumping off as Vynx saw the woman cut purses or bags of gold from the wealthy crowd-goers with a concealed knife.

"Wow! J-jordis you were up there and the w-woman, she was…_gone_?! Wooow!" the boys repeated, rabidly and annoyingly. Vynx ahd each boy by the collar, but their eyes were on the Rdguard who climbed up her small stage and exposed light-brown thighs and a bit of her cheek to the hungry men and irked women.

They went under the archway, which had tamed Giant Frostbite Spiders making words or designs in their webbing as their handlers shouted and lashed whips. A dragon was quickly spun by command of the fancy clothed Imperial who managed these spiders, and he smiled at the dragon born as she passed by, touched by his action. She was eager to get home, and didn't notice Okan snatch the Spriggan Mask from her, dissatisfied that it didn't fit onto him. He touched Jordis on the shoulder and she turned her head, the mask smashing down onto her, the woman yelling in surprise. Singar helped put the strap onto her head and tighten the mask, the branch-hair being difficult to deal with. Something green shot out from the sides of the mask, like a brilliant flash of light. Jordis stood still, staying in her strange pose. Vynx, after a pause, rushed forwards and tore the mask off. Jordis's face was red and sweaty and when the mask came off she struggled to breath. Okan was slapped across the face and Singar's ear was toughly pulled. Vynx comforted the woman as she clutched at her face, the color returning. Her eyes were closed, but every time they'd open a small green glow could be seen coming from her iris's.

"You boys need to learn some _lessons_. When we get home. You're both in _big trouble_ for that stunt."

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 10:

They put away Vynx's camping supplies and put dirty pelts and clothing into the wash. Vynx prepared a family meal while the others went to freshen up. Okan and Singar were naked in their room, throwing old and new clothing to each other, figuring out what each liked from their limited supply of different outfits. Okan settled on a blue shit and red pants, while Singar loved the look of his black shirt and faded-white trousers. They cleaned their teeth and washed their hands in the basin downstairs. Vynx had the Weapon Rack room renovated to become a bathroom, with a stone basin of fresh water and a toilet system employed, the waste being sucked away by the churning filth and water of Solitude's sewer system.

They walked down the steps, afraid of their punishment. Jordis was seated at the table, feeling her face as if she had gotten a new one. She gave Okan a look, and Singar's ears reddened as Okan he looked away.

"C'mon boys. Sit and eat. We'll discuss your punishment for that shenanigan after. Jordis…are you alright?"

The woman was combing her fingers through her long hair, feeling it up. Her iris's were changing color, subtly though. She nodded to Vynx and cleared her throat, amazed at the sound she made. Silently, her hands rested onto her lap and she lowered her head as Vynx took the lid off of the beef and pork dish. The boy's eyes it hungrily, and Jordis looked at strangely. She refused to take a serving, and instead looked to the eating utensils and such on the dinner table with curiosity. She was still wearing her armor, and wiggled in it, uncomfortable as he heavy thing laid on her. Pursing her lips, Vynx pushed the dishes filled with vegetables towards the woman. Jordis picked up a carrot and some lettuce. She wrapped the carrot in the carrot and bit onto it, biting her finger in the process. They ate like that for awhile, Jordis playing with her food and irking Vynx. The boys gulped down their food and prepared for desert. Vynx bit into a forkful of soft beef and set her utensils down onto her empty plate. She wiped her mouth with a cloth and took a sip of water.

"No dessert for you boys. Join me in your room as we talk about your actions. Jordis, be a dear and put these away. You don't need to wash them now."

The boys walked upstairs while Vynx nudged the woman. She jerked around and gave Vynx a blank look. The woman was too deep in thought to notice he now green iris's. Walking away on her bare feet, she went to the staircase and made up her mind. She went upstairs and left Jordis alone with the plates. A few minutes later, a loud clatter of dishes onto the ground sparked her interest, but she ignored it and sat down on Okan's bed, the boys facing her.

"Boys…your punishment is that you will not come to the wedding tomorrow with Jordis and I."

They protested and whined, getting rowdier as Vynx stood up and left their room. Okan shut the door and exhaled. Singar fell onto his bed and sat cross-legged, playing with hair which hung over his eye.

"That was a pretty foolish move though.' Okan admitted, his snake-look, smooth voice sinking into Singar's head.

"Well…if we keep doing stupid things we'll keep getting _punished_." Singar responded.

"Fact. Good boys get to go to weddings and see gorgeous women." Okan replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Singar chuckled and laid back.

"Fact. Gorgeous women are seen here by us, every day. Well, I only got here a day ago." he replied.

"Agreed. Damn I'm tired. I hope you enjoyed the trip, I'm sure I did. Wow, a Spriggan mask? Looks chilling and interesting."

"Well, I don't think you're supposed to wear their faces, that's creepy. Best thing right now is hope that Jordis is alright. Good night."

The two boys pulled the covers up and mumbled half-hearted prayers before they dozed off.

…

Vynx came down the stairs wearing a purple dress and a pair of plain shoes. Her jewelry was off and she was tired. It was about to be 10:00, with the torches outside illuminating Solitude as the festivities continued. Jordis was still in her armor, the small crashes of metal coming from her room. Vynx swiftly walked to it and opened the door, seeing the woman desperately try to stand up as her armor weighed her down, the dresser tipped over and metal tankards being thrown around as she flailed onto the ground.

"What has gotten the matter with you, woman?" Vynx cried, running to her. She helped the woman up and sat her down onto her bed. Helping the armor come off of the woman, she saw the dirty clothing underneath and tried not to touch it, the grime would ruin her clean fingers and clothes. Jordis was facing in the opposite direction Vynx was, and she wasn't complaining as the heavy steel was lifted from her shoulders, Vynx unfastening the gauntlets and thigh pieces at the same time. The armor was tossed to the open chest in Jordis's room, and she looked about. She might as well help her Housecarl. Jordis sat and watched as Vynx picked up tankard, put away the clothing that flew out of the tipped over dresser, and eventually replaced he furniture to where it was before. She rubbed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Well, Jordis get some rest. We're heading to the Blue Palace tomorrow, wake up early to get dressed and look clean. And if Okan comes here…_try _not to play with the boy?" The, now, green-eyed Nord nodded her head and continued to sit onto her bed as Vynx left her room, shutting the door behind her.

Jordis put her hands on her lap letting them slide across her dark-green and dirty trousers. The Nord looked around her room, and blinked a few times as she took in the stone walls, coat rack, wardrobe and dresser, and table with two chairs. She wordlessly laid down onto her bed and let her head rest on the pillow, the pelts comforting her weary body from the hard day of riding, camping, and carrying luggage. She allowed one green eye to close, before she groaned in pain and opened them quickly. The blue returned and she put her hands to her face, clawing at it. She stopped struggling and exhaled in relief, as if a pain had went away, the green iris's returning in a frightening sense.

Vynx fell onto her bed after blowing out her candles, and she pulled the covers up to her neck. Her body calmed, and she began to yawn. Breathing slowly, sleep took over and her dreams seeped into her mind which flashbacked to today's and the previous days' encounters. The faint sounds of beating drums and music could be heard coming from the windows, and they soothed her to sleep. Time went on, and with it came surprises.

…

Jordis writhed and gagged in her bed as some force tried to rip itself away from her. Her hands clutched at the ceiling and she bucked her hips, her voice a faint choking sound emphasizing her struggle. Her eyes were shifting colors from blue to green, over and over. Suddenly she gasped loudly, as if she was swimmer who managed to reach the surface right before their body collapsed from oxygen loss. Her arms and legs slammed down onto her bed and a green aura tore itself away from her flesh. A gas of green energy, which then transformed from a cloud to a skeletal mist of a person, fell onto the ground and shook as it's body hardened. Jordis was unconscious, and she did not see the thing get up onto it's non-existent feet and phase through her room's door. It hugged the wall, putting up a thin arm of sparkling green gas to brace itself, and it finally located the iron door to the first floor of Proudspire Manor. Recuperating a bit, the figure backed up and flung itself at the door, phasing through it and landing violently onto the road. It turned around to it's back and looked up with it's featureless head to the night sky, plopping it's head onto the ground as if it was an exhausted athlete.

Meanwhile, the festival at the Blue Palace's courtyard and gateway raged on. The animal tamer had his giant Frostbite Spiders spin up intricate designs and display them on the wall of the Palace. In the other space, Bards and Performers amazed the crowd with their dances and music. Banners and flags waved in the night wind, and old women told fortunes while bulky men proved their strength by enduring physical events. The trees had glowing sparkles over them and the floor was covered in food or colored paper-bits. Guards paid attention to this area, and the main entrance to Solitude, neglecting residential area. Castle Dour was shut off to the festivities, and the houses were bare as their occupants partied on in the night. Inside the Blue Palace Courtroom, High Queen Elisef and Victoria Vicci were seated at the grand table set out, with performers and Festival food everywhere. The bride-to-be herself was blushing as the handsome singers or musicians sang gaudy songs. A table was prepared in the court and everyone was seated around it.

"A shame Vynx couldn't be here." Elisef remarked, taking a bite out of her roasted duck. Erikur groaned in annoyance while Bryleif agreed, and the others were indifferent. Music rang in the Court Chambers and all was well for the Imperial Power in Solitude. In this time, the spiritual figure decided to go to where these activities were commencing, and it was almost unseen in all the cheer. It crept to the Frostbite spiders and approached the path branching off the main cobble road to the doors, and came to stop at the small trees where the Spider tamer worked. The crowds were intoxicated by this spirit aura, and they parted in fear and awe of it. The Guards noticed, and they went forwards with swords drawn and spears ready. The two Spiders saw the figure and stared at it, their black eyes gleaming in green light. The aura put it's fingerless hand to the tree, and it seemed to wither away, becoming naked as the leaves and bark was ripped from it. The substance of the tree flew onto the figure and transformed to fit it. Suddenly, a Spriggan was in the crowd, and it turned to face the Guards.

"Troll's piss, it's a Spriggan! Ye gods!" a Nord shouted. The thing grabbed a festival-goer by the Imperial's throat, and hefted the panicking man. Women shrieked as it smacked it's hands to mortally wound a drunkard, and the thing looked to the amassing guard party with it's horrific smile of subtleness.

"Get away! Get away from it!" a man ordered. The Guards, in their chain mail and heavy cloth, rushed forwards. Two were downed by blasts of venomous poison that was shot from the walls to them. The men groaned in agony as the frostbite poison froze their blood and made them jerk to a stiff halt onto the ground. The Tamer lashed his whip to the spiders, but the larger beasts jumped onto him and diced him apart with vicious slashes of their claws. The Spriggan watched on as the spiders tore the Guards apart, and climbed up the Palace walls. It turned to the remaining guards, and shot out bees and green energy at them. They flailed about in the night as and ran from it.

…

The banging on the door awoke the occupants of Vynx's house rudely. The boys were alert, but sluggish to rise. Vynx shot out of her bed and threw on her Arch-Mage robes. She stepped down the stairs to the second floor, going to the main door and opening it slightly. A Solitude Guard with a torch in one hand and a drawn sword in the other, looked about and stretched his arms out. In a tough brogue he quickly spoke,

"We need your presence Dragonborn! There's dire trouble at the Palace!"

There was a slight shuffling from behind Vynx, and she turned around horrifically to see Jordis on the floor, clutching at Vyn'x bare ankles.

"By the gods!" Vynx cried. She knelt down and held the woman's head. Jordis looked up with a red face, her eyes fluttering and she mouth drooling. The Housecarl reached for her Thane and held the woman's hand tightly in her own.

"_Destroy_…_the m-mask_."

Jordis then fell asleep and her body went limp in Vynx's arms. The Guard peeked in and Vynx ushered him away with a frantic wave. She called for the boys to come down, and they rushed down the stone steps as if the upper floor was on fire. Okan ran to Jordis and knelt onto his knees. Singar stood aside and watched as Vynx rose, springing downstairs to get her magical equipment. Okan and Singar picked Jordis up and carried her to Vynx's bed, where the woman fell onto the sheets as if she was a sack of flour. Okan was furiously tending to her, fetching cloth and rags and trying to make her seem comfortable, while also making sure she was breathing. Okan waved Singar off and the Nord boy walked away from the room, confused at what was happening. He went to meet Vynx downstairs, and saw her looking through the Enchanting Lab for the mask. Singar found it and picked it up, examining the thing. He was nearing it towards his face, when Vynx snatched it away and glared at him.

"Do not touch this thing! I should have known better, no wonder Hagravens and Witches love these." she spoke aloud.

"W-what's the matter mum?" Singar questioned. She hugged him tightly and shoved him aside to put on her boots. Running up the steps, Singar followed her and saw the front door now fully open with the Guard notching a bow. He was aiming it towards the direction the Blue Palace was in, and the troop line of Guards on the path running to it with lit torches and drawn swords shocked the boy.

"Hurry woman!" The Guard shouted. Some faint yelling was heard and the arrow was fired. Another steel arrow was drawn and the man slowly stepped down the stairs as Vynx put on her jewelry and lifted her hood. She readied a fireball spell in her hands and ran off with the Guard. Singar looked out the door and went over to the balcony. He climbed down so his bare feet touched the cold ground, and he saw torches at the gateway, with figures in the dark moving about as if they were fighting. Okan joined the boy, and the two were sitting on the steps as solitude broke into chaos. They ignored the various troop lines and armored Legion soldiers sprinting towards the Blue Palace. Castle Dour was awake as a Citywide threat was discovered, and it seemed as if the night itself was still to this event.

…

"Use arrows! Get the spiders off the wall!" Vynx commanded. A volley of arrows pierced the air and flew upwards to smack into the exoskeletons of the huge Frostbite Spiders. Webbing was making it difficult for movement, and the debris from the previous courtyard festivities added to the obstacles.

Vynx vaulted over a burning cart and knelt behind it as a ball of venom was shot at her. She felt the small spittle land on her robes, but they failed to sink in and poison her. A Guard screamed as he was tossed aside like an apple, the Spriggan clawing away at these men and women. It was only a regular Spriggan, and Vynx was getting angry at the incompetence of the Guard. The spiders must be spooking them, or weakening their numbers. Getting up she fired a powerful ball at the Spider slashing at the Guards below, and it cried out in agony as flames enveloped it. Falling to the ground, narrowly missing some people, it continued to burn in it's motionless state. The Spriggan ran at Vynx and tackled the woman to the floor. Some blood flew out from Vynx's mouth as she felt her ribs shudder by the attack. Raising her hands in defense, bark claws smacked at them furiously.

The thing had arrows sticking out of it, and chopped off areas where swords had hacked away. Blood covered the creature, and it's energy never seemed to dwindle. How in the world had it ever gotten inside the city? Vynx put her hands on the Spriggan's wrist and laughed weakly as the arms caught aflame. The thing backed off and tried to run, but a ruthless head-chopping slash from a Guard sent the thing falling to the ground, it's color draining from it's body. Vynx charged a fireball, and from her position, flung it at the last Spider. It's left legs caught fire and it fell off the building, landing at the feet of angry Guards who mercilessly slashed at it. The Palace doors opened and Sybil Stentor walked out, her entourage of heavily armored Palace Guards at her side. She had some lightning spells in her hands and looked about as if she was a military scout observing a valley full of enemy soldiers. Vynx arose and took out the mask. She tossed it into the air and set it on fire, letting the ashes fall onto the ground at Sybil's feet.

"Sorry we couldn't come earlier. We needed to make sure the situation was okay out here…ugh this looks like a Spider den now."

Corpses and webbing were everywhere, twos or threes of bodies piled up in grotesque forms of death. The guards were afraid to touch the spider bodies, but their own kin were being hefted or dragged away. Sybil used her orange eyes to peer at the situation, and she saw the Spriggan corpse on the path. She turned to Vynx and raised an eyebrow, tightening her lips as she put away her spells.

"What happened here?" Sybil almost demanded. Vynx put down her hood and coughed. No mask, no proof. If only Jordis could keep her mouth shut…

"An animal tamer lost control, and these spiders escaped. The Spriggan…I'm not sure how she came to be."

The Guards had been too pre-occupied with observing their kills than looking at Vynx burn a mask with branch hair and pointy ears of wood. Vynx looked around and saw blood specks on her robes, a frown coming to her face. The eerie Sybil sighed and thanked Vynx for her help. She then began to order around Guards to clean up the Courtyard. Vynx exhaled in relief and walked off to Proudspire Manor, seeing the sun arise just barely over the tall towers. Sybil pulled her hood down and wiped some perspiration from her forehead. Another attack at the Palace, out of the blue (no pun intended). She was there when the entire Ulfric event occurred, and she was here when this freakish Spriggan attack happened. What idiot decided to let Frostbite Spiders into the city? Wedding or not, Elisef and Victoria were going to get a royal earful when she returned to the Palace. For now, it was time to end the festivities and try to forget about this event. She sighed and looked to the Dragonborn, who sauntered down the sloped road to reach her Manor. Vynx was a decent woman, but Sybil never really understood her powers and the hype around her bloodline. Looking down, she saw the charred remains of black wood shrunken down due to the effects of fire. Observing a withered tree in the courtyard, her mind raced and she began to draw hypothesis about this random encounter…maybe the Dragonborn was to blame?

…

Jordis was feeling much better. Some warm drink had strengthened her spirits and she climbed out of bed, feeling her face as if it was brand new. Okan and Singar enjoyed a few tankards of warm Mead and sat with Jordis in the main room, looking curiously to Vynx when she used her key to enter her home. The two women hugged and Vynx looked to Jordis with a warm hint to her golden eyes.

"What was the matter?" Singar asked. Okan nodded while taking a sip from his tankard, eyes locked onto Vynx. Jordis rubbed her forehead and got up.

"Well whatever it was, tell me later, ugh my head is killing me. My body feels like it was on fire. All I know is that if you wear that mask, even for a short time, something will come over you and you won't be…_you_."

She patted Okan on his head and gave Singar a light punch to his shoulder. Vynx waved good-bye to her as the Housecarl groaned and stepped down the airs, a flush vanishing from her beet-red face. Vynx and the boys went upstairs, and the boys left to their own rooms. Vynx re-lit a few candles and changed out of her clothing. As her robes fell, she saw the black area on her chest and furrowed her brow. A Healing spell was cast and it disappeared from her breasts. She noticed her hard nipples and how the slight chill in the room was making her tingle. Her hands came up to her breasts and she touched them, rubbing her finger-tips on each end of the pink breasts, enjoying the feeling. She looked out the door, and put a hand to her legs. Rubbing her thighs with slow strokes, she sucked in a breath and walked to her sons' rooms. She was feeling confident and experimental, like when she decided to play with Alchemy ingredients in the Lab.

Tip-toeing to Singar, Vynx tapped his shoulder and put a finger to her lips. The boy awoke in a muddled and sluggish fashion, but when he saw his mother he gulped and slowly arose. Vynx moved her bare hands and arms under the covers, while Singar kissed her breasts which dangled in front of his belly. Singar stood from bed and stretched, shuddering as his mother's hands slid into his trousers and cupped his meat. Okan was half-asleep, but he watched through a fuzzy vision as the two groped each other and then walked off to Vynx's bedroom. He waited a few minutes, considered his options, and jumped out of bed. Okan's tail hit the door as he slid on his feet out of the room, regaining his composure and jogging over to Vynx's closed door. He took in a breath, and pulled down his pants and took off his shirt. Tossing the clothing away onto a table on the upper floor, Okan opened her door and calmly walked in.

Singar and Vynx were kissing on her bed, his fingers at her bush and her hands on his shoulders. She opened a shut eye and shook a bit when she caught Okan standing in the doorway. Singar forced his mother onto her back, and she quickly pushed him off.

"Well well well, here to watch Okan?" Vynx asked. She raised her eyebrows and posed for the boy. Singar pulled off his shirt and got up to pull down his trousers. Okan laughed and licked his lips. His member grew and Vynx shook her head.

Singar got onto bed, and Vynx put him on his back. She bent towards his hard member and took it in her mouth, allowing it to slip or slide out onto her lips or chin. She was on her knees and shins, waggling her butt in the air, occasionally looking back to Okan. The boy was shy to make a move on his mother, but when she gestured for him to come near he rushed forwards and automatically positioned himself at her slit's entrance. Singar laid back and relaxed, letting his mother's lips close around his head, her tongue slipping under his wet foreskin. Vynx then bent downwards and let his shaft slide up against her tongue, and into her hot mouth. The boy grimaced and moaned, and she forced his bucking hips down onto the bed.

"Mother, I-I want to fuck you." Okan trembled out. She pulled off Singar's cock with a slurp and wiped her mouth looking back to him, and then to Singar.

"Word of warning boys, Okan don't cum in me. Also, Singar, I don't eat semen."

Her words turned into a deep wail of passion as Okan gripped her hips and slid into her. Her head came up and then went down to suck on Singar's balls. The boy's sack was played with, and it seemed to melt into Vynx's mouth. She suckled on his bag and liked the feeling of the small hairs brushing up against her face. Then her mouth traveled upwards and took in his dick. Okan felt her walls contract and clench his penis, and his moans became soft with boyish noises. His dick was growing inside of her, and it felt as if she was tightening herself, coiling onto his member as it was pushed backwards and forwards into her with every deep and loving thrust.

_Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!_

"Mmm! MmmMm! Mmah!" Vynx said. Her mouth was curling into a smile, her red lips closing onto Singar's member. Her eyes were closed, and her face expressed a look of dire pleasure.

_Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!_

"OhGrods! Ughn. Uggghhn." Singar gasped. His legs were spread, and they bent as Vynx shot forwards onto his sensitive pole. Arms lightly grazed her shoulders, he couldn't reach them with his current state of over-powered lust.

_Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!_

"Aargh! Oh mother, RMPH. Aaurhn. _Aurhnn_." Singar shook as his balls squeezed and the thing pipes in his body filled up with semen. It gushed forwards and Vynx dragged herself off, coughing as the ejaculation smashed into her closed eyes, forehead, and hose.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Okan pulled out of her at the last second. A small strand was connected to her wet cunt, but the backwards movement snapped it. His jizz spurted out of his head's slit violently, landing with heavy drops onto Vynx's ass and back. She continued to bob up and down on Singar's dick after a moment, and the noises and feeling forced the boy to grab onto her arms and buck his mouth into her. The last of his cum escaped and flew onto her tongue, which she soon spat out onto his belly-button.

Okan was panting, and he rested himself against Vynx's bottom. She let his tongue lap up at her, and she put a hand to her clit, stimulating it. Singar relaxed and listened intently to his mother's noises. Okan raised his hands up to her cunt and let the streams of semen blast out onto his palms.

"_OOOORRHHAAAOAAAHH_." Vynx squirmed and squealed. She was on her tippy-toes as she orgasmed, and she felt her warm ejaculation splash up onto her cheeks and legs.

In her very dazed state, Okan grabbed her breasts from behind her with his wet hands, and slid her backwards onto her ass. Okan looked over his shoulder to Singar, and the boys smiled. The Nord got up and stroked his half-hard member, letting it's shape reform and stand proudly. Okan prodded at Vynx's crack and cheeks with sticky fingers, and she tried to bat them away. Singar massaged her feet and ankles, prompting her to fall into a lustful state of relaxation. Her legs parted and her hands held Okan's face onto her shoulder, moaning lightly when his tongue licked against her neck and ears. Singar moved forwards, putting her legs onto his waist as if she was a belt. He tucked them in, and pushed upwards so his head could slip into her cunt.

"Oh b-_baby_." Vynx panted. He thrust upwards and held his member there. Her folds rubbed against his bush and his head came back as he muscles clenched, caressing his dick from the inside with pleasure-full tugs and squeezes. Okan lifted her up and she fell onto Singar's member with a yelp. Her eyes were half-closed and her mouth hung open in ecstasy. Okan touched her anal rim and swirled his finger on it. Vynx's mouth shut tight and she arched her back as these new feelings came to her.

Okan licked at her neck and held her cheeks with cooling hands. His fingers gripped hard, the tips rubbing along her folds' edges. Vynx was limp now, focusing her energy on squeezing Singar inside of her. Okan kissed her anus with his head and let the crown enter her. She lost some breath, but exhaled out hard when his upwards force didn't end, and his shaft forced it's way into her rectum.

"AAUUURNGH. OHGODS Okan, ughn! _Uhn uhn hung gnhhr_."

His waist hit up against her bouncy ass and caused his chest to roughly scrape against her back. Singar pushed up and also fucked her. The two continued to penetrate her with slow and almost painful pushes, prompting the woman clouded in pleasure to be silent. Her breasts jiggled up and down when the boys invaded her tightest and hottest areas. The flush on her chest and pelvis was crimson and strong, and her muscles seemed to be failing as her energy gave way to waves of pleasure. Okan was burning into her anus, but she liked his hotness and uncomfortable feeling of his pole in her tight orifice. Singar was such an angel for his determined pushes and grunts. Their sweat mixed together and dripped off of their moving bodies, this one connected form of writhing limbs and moans getting quicker and quicker.

Vynx leaned back onto Okan, and he grabbed her puffy and heavy breasts, making the woman fall hard onto their members. Both boys's testicles felt flattened and boiling, and their shafts twitched as the liquids rushed up. Vyx had orgasmed twice now, in the time that these wet cocks were sliding into her slick and warm cunt, and she was jolted awake as she wailed.

"Nooooo_OOOOOHHHH_ _boys_!"

The ejaculation rushed up into her womb and searing colon, and her legs and arms gripped their bodies against hers as they exhaled with a savage grunt. The satisfied boys panted onto her body and fell forwards exhausted. Vynx felt the liquid in her slosh around as they pulled out of her. She fell onto her back, painfully, and the boys got on top of her, their drooling dicks sliding against her legs and belly. Okan slipped his tongue into her mouth, but she didn't the kiss as she was extremely shocked and dazed. Singar realized his mistake, and backed off of her. Okan whimpered as his cock slid out, and touched her some more as Singar's fluids dribbled out. The trickling stream of his own semen pooled up at her bottom, but Vynx caught her breath and ignored the ejaculation coming out of her.

"G-get off of me." Vynx commanded. Okan froze, and slid off of her and onto his feet. Singar curled into a fetal position and contemplated his actions. He defied his mother…and possibly could have done something that was now unfixable. Vynx wiped her forehead, and fell unconscious. The boys gazed at each other for a few minutes, before running downstairs shouting for Jordis like they were children who discovered something that was completely mind-blowing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 11:

Jordis was fast asleep once she returned to her regular self. She was glad her body belonged back to her, and feared the now-destroyed mask would return to claim another victim. Those damn boys continued to err and she was getting sick of it. The best thing right now would be to get rest and try to recuperate. Just as a wonderfully warm dream began, she faintly heard pounding on her door. Awaking, Jordis stared at the door and hesitated to move, and she flinched slightly when the door was banged on again, this time both the boys were doing it.

"Open the door, please?" Okan called out. Jordis rolled her eyes and turned over, replying with,

"Not tonight Little Scale."

Singar timidly asked, "Please open the door, we did something that could be devastating. It's about Vynx."

Jordis jumped off her bed and landed near the door, her feet firmly planting on the floor and her hair swaying as her momentum carried it forwards. She grabbed wool blanket from on top of the dresser and kicked an empty bottle of Cyrodiilic Beer off to the side. Jordis's heart thumped and she was about to grab her sword, but she was sure it wasn't that serious. Opening the door, Jordis stared in disbelief at the two naked boys who smelled of sweat and sex. Okan waved to her while singer turned his back, lowering his head. The boys were shivering, a result of the Manor's temperature when you don't possess any warm articles of clothing on you. She tossed the blanket to them and they cuddled together, following behind Jordis as she ran up the stairs, asking

"Well what's the matter?"

Okan and Singar gulped, and their faces reddened. Jordis stopped at the second floor and looked down to them. They were staying at the bottom step and didn't dare to meet her eyes. Finally Singar looked up and tightened his mouth, while Okan hummed as if the question was not directed to him a all. Jordis scoffed and swung herself to the left, her bare feet plopping onto the stairs as her legs pushed her upwards. She ran to Vynx's room and observed her sleeping Thane. The bed was a mess, the boys and her must have had sex, and something must have happened to spook them. Then she saw the drying cum her Thane's cheeks and glistening vagina. Jordis froze up, and lowered her head, smiling as her mind began to break down. Manically, she turned to the boys and grabbed them by the throats. Okan's tail flogged her knee, but she didn't mind. Singar struggled less, he looked to accept this as another punishment for another stupid mistake. She instantly knew, and dropped the boys so landed onto the floor on their bottoms.

"Ok…get some warm water and some clean sheets. Let's clean her up and then…who knows what'll happen?"

…

Vynx smiled and stretched as the sun went through her windows and the warm rays landed onto her face. She was still on the bed, however it seemed to have it's sheets missing. On top of her was a light-blue blanket which warmed her through her sleep, and she held it close as the memories came back to her. She lay still in bed, stiff and submerged in her mind. Her thoughts were a tornado, swirling around and quickly sucking up information to hurl it away only so she could remember it again. Next to her was a wooden chair with a few white cloths in a pile, and an empty kettle of now cold water was accompanying the chair.

"Good morning my Thane." Jordis tried her best to speak like nothing had happened. Vynx felt cold, but that was the sweat and water which had evaporated off of her in the night, the sweat from the sex and the water from afterwards.

"G-good morning Jordis…where are the boys?" Vynx asked. She had a bit too much venom in her voice in her question. Jordis raised her eyebrows and tried to stay calm. She giggled and smiled wryly, before finally saying,

"Well…after last night I ordered them to clean the house as best they could…and stay in their rooms until you called for them."

Vynx felt a sharp pain in her lower back and hips, and she cringed as the thought and memory of Okan's stiff pole invading her exit. She furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip, while Jordis stood up and helped Vynx lie onto her back. The Arch-Mage put her hand up and cast healing, repairing the abused rectum until it felt like itself again. From nowhere, Jordis produced a silver dish with eggs, bread, butter, sliced pork crisps, and a tall, cool glass of mead. Vynx gulped down the mead until the glass was half-empty.

"Um, my Thane, I'm sure some things happened last night that you don't really wish to speak of until…maybe a better time comes along, but-"

"Call the boys, would you? Also, hand me some clothing please? Thank you."

Jordis jumped up and left the room, shutting the door behind her, but not before sending a blue and red working dress, with the white rag in the front removed and the white fabric washed to display it's clear beauty. Vynx pulled the strap over her head let it smack against her shoulders, the dress was now on and she looked for some shoes. A small pair of brown shoes, usually used for running, were found under her bed. She drank some more mead and ate two slices of bacon before heading out of her room. The house looked remarkable, it almost seemed to shine in radiance due to the thorough cleaning the boys did all through the night. She approached their door and knocked. Jordis stood at the stairs, listening intently to Vynx. The door opened, and Vynx quickly stepped in. Two loud smacks were heard, and then the sound of the door softly closing. Jordis wanted to go up there, but she knew better than to get involved. This one…was all for Vynx.

…

Singar and Okan held their faces shamefully, and Vynx sat on a bed with one leg over the other and her arms crossed. She glared at the boys and seemed to melt them with her golden eyes, making them shake and whimper as her cold stare hardened. With a sharp voice she spoke,

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Okan looked to Singar, who was going to be the Father, and he the Argonian backed off so Singar could speak. Vynx waved her hand in the air and scoffed, before getting up and gesturing for Okan to get back in his spot. Singar looked to his mother, sniffed a bit, and coolly responded,

"I'm sorry."

Okan mumbled the same, but a rough nudge from Singar made the boy sigh, and then loudly proclaim an apology.

"Why? Why in the world would you come into me? I specifically told you both! _OKAN_! Did I say you could fuck me _there_? DID I?! Singar, you should know BETTER! What am I going to do now? I'm pregnant, and a _boy _is going to be the father. Gods give me strength!" Vynx raved.

Singar went up and grabbed his mother, kissing her deeply, passionately moving his lips against hers, sucking on her lips and penetrating her mouth with his own tongue. In time, her resolve weakened and she adored his embrace and kiss. Okan watched, trying not to laugh or gawk, so he turned to the side and pretended to take notice in something else. Finally the kiss ended, and Singar moved his mouth to her ears. He licked her neck and suckled on her earbud, moving his hands on her buttock and pushing his tented pants up against her legs. Soemthing poked her belly, and she blushed deeply as her mind numbed to his foreplay.

"_Mother_." he softly spoke, "I love you. I want to be the _father _to our baby. I want us to get _married_."

Something jolted energy through her mind and she shoved him off. Suddenly she looked about wildly and called for Jordis. Singar put his hands up and shouted, "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" thinking that he was at fault for her reaction. Okan jumped in front of his brother, trying to protect him. Jordis burst through the room, fully armored and with her fists balled up, and the Housecarl shouted her presence to her Thane. The two looked to each other with wide eyes, until Jordis's mind clicked and the two women shouted,

"The _wedding_!"

…

Vynx wore her Arch-Mage robes, with mage boots and leather gloves, looking more of an Adventure than a party-goer. Jordis, in her Steel-pauldron Armor, had make-up and elegant tattoos of washable ink on her arms, old Nordic ones which expressed happiness and joy in a celebration. The two hugged the boys, Vynx seeming to forget about her predicament (much to both the boys' relief) and they left Proudspire Manor to head upwards, over to the Temple of the Divines. Banners, music, food, performers, colors and sights of wonder, all of this and the scent of a party mesmerized them. The pungent odor of cooked food, sweaty dancers, burning fires and incense, with the sights of flying papers and hawks, and Bards amazing the crowd with their powerful music was extraordinary. Jordis remained in front of Vynx, with her sword sheathed and steel shield on her back. Guards patrolled diligently, and these new forms of soldiers in black Imperial Armor gave the Dragon born a curious eye filled with admiration and caution.

The Penitus Oculatus was stationed at each gateway, three in the crowd, and four in the courtyard of Castle dour where the drilling ended and the fun began. Stages or circles where Performers obtained coin from their audience replaced Guards firing arrows at targets. Sentries were now jugglers or merrymen, and Captain Aldis was now a Ringleader displaying his exotic gymnasts. These vixens climbed up walls with flexible movements and grapples of the wooden beams connected to the stone, and their scantily clothed form attracted every eye. The crowd was shocked to see the two females, one a Reguard and one an Argonian, kiss each other and jump off the highest beam to land on their feet gracefully, right in front of the Ringleader who exploded into golden swirls. The tattooed Breton reappeared behind the crowd, and he flung pies in the air which exploded into doves.

"Wow, any more magic and Solitude will have another _College_." Jordis remarked. Vynx chuckled, but knew very well that this wasn't magic, just fancy tricks and illusions. Real Illusion magic was making a berserker calm down, or forcing a crowd of pacifist Priests to tear each other to pieces. The best however, was Invisibility.

The two women headed to the seats and saw High Queen Elisef there, with Falk Firebeard on his knee, putting a fancy shoe on her foot. Jordis and Vynx looked to each other in shock, and another gossip topic was unearthed. That would be spoken about later however. As Vynx and Jordis approached the High Queen, but Sybil Stentor appeared from nowhere and blocked their way.

"We're lucky we're even having the having, after that whole fiasco last night. Another wizard such as yourself wouldn't possibly know about the Earth Magic these sprigging posses, now would you Miss?"

Vynx has no reply. Sybil laughed, took a sip of ale from her silver goblet, and kissed Vynx on each cheek before departing with,

"Enjoy the wedding Dragonborn."

…

Erikur and Bryleif accompanied Elisef, Falk Firebeard, and Bolgeir Bearclaw in the front seating. Jordis and Vynx had a bench to themselves, right behind the front row one. The citizens who attended the wedding were near the rear, with the middle filled with Nobles who came just for this day, enjoying the whores and drink of last night without a care in the world for whatever happened to the Bride or Groom. Up above, was a balcony, and down below were two royal seats for the bride and groom. Vittoria Vicci came out of the Temple of Divines, right after he prayers to all Eight of them (Talos excluded). She had on a gorgeous white dress, with a wedding wreath and sandals. The Groom, Asgeir Snow-Shod, was seated and talking with the members of the front row, laughing merrily with them. Vynx stood up and approached Victoria.

"What an amazing day this has been. I hope you're enjoying the festivities. I'm... I'm just so overwhelmed. Such kindness... for me." The Bride spoke. Vynx 's heart warmed at the words and she gave Vittoria her blessing.

"A blessing from the Dragonborn? I will cherish the memory, go and make merry friend! This day, we honor all!"

As the wedding proceeds went on, Vynx turned to Jordis and they chit-chatted. Finally, the Bride and Groom left their seats and stood up to address the audience from the balcony. Vynx and Jordis looked on in happiness, and Vittoria stepped forwards to speak to the people. Asgeir looked to his woman with incredibly deep eyes filled with passion and joy. He looked so proud to be standing next to her. The war was over, and his marriage was today! This day, however, was about to take a turn for the worse.

Someone suddenly appeared behind the couple, with an ebony dagger in her hand. Vynx stood up and watched in horror. As the Invisibility spell ended, the dagger went downwards, slowly. It kept going until it was extremely close to Vittoria's neck, but a flying stick plunged into the Assassin and sent the woman falling to her death onto the floor. Elisef screamed, and Erikur yelled for his Guard Wizard. Vynx calculated the shot, spun around, and flung a powerful fireball at the parapet opposite of the Balcony, where another Assassin lay. The man screamed in horror and the elven bow he possessed fell to the ground. Guards ran around to each body, and the wedding festivities turned from music and laughter to horror and bewilderment. Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard, and the twice-would-be-assassinated Bride looked up to see an old Gargoyle statue falling downwards. Asgeir shoved his wife off the Balcony and into the crowd, where she was caught in the arms of the wedding-goers. He, at the last second, flung himself off and landed onto the benches. This caused his forehead to bleed, and one arm was twisted badly and his ribs burning.

Jordis grabbed the elven bow, notched a steel arrow, and let loose at the Assassin on the wall above the Balcony. The hooded man stumbled as the arrow plunged into his chest, and the freezing damage took over. With a stiff and statue-like body, the man fell downwards and cracked his head onto the balcony where the couple used to be.

"D-did I just almost get assassinated, THREE TIMES?!" Vittoria said. She then saw her husband and ran to him. Vynx slid next to Asgeir, popped his arm back into it's socket, much to his discomfort, and she used both hands to cast a Healing Spell, hoping it'll be enough for the man to make use of his arm. The Guards cleared everyone away, Sybil and Bolgeir ordered for the Assassins bodies to be lined up and the festivities ended as quickly as they had began.

As Vittoria was comforted, Vynx and Sybil were side to side examining the dead Assassins. One was in the Dark Brotherhood, the female who used the Illusion magic. The other was in elven light armor, a High Elf who used the enchanted bow for his weapon. On his body, they found a letter from the Thalmor with specific instructions and information about the wedding, Vittoria was the target but somehow the Dark Brotherhood Assassin took the arrow by mistake. At last, there was an unrecognizable Assassin who had on black leather and studded armor. The man used the loose gargoyle statue above the Balcony as his weapon. There was no note on his body, nothing that told him who he was and why he had tried to kill Bride. A Penitus Oculatus operative who seemed to be in charge entered the scene, and Captain Aldis's Soldiers and Guard also entered the area.

"Commander Maro, commander of the Penitus Oculatus in Skyrim. Ye gods, three assassins…and no dead Noble? Thank the Divines this wedding didn't go as bad as these three had planned."

Vynx was questioned about her involvement in the attacks, and her actions to eliminate the Assassins. It was odd and extremely awkward, one was a Thalmor and the other was Dark Brotherhood. The third was ignored for now, but suspicion and paranoia spread about his presence being there.

"Maybe he was a…a Mercenary? Yeah, a Blade for hire." Vynx remarked. The others murmered agreements and objections, but they didn't get anywhere with him. The Thalmor Agent was frightening, despite being dead. What would happen now? This Assassin was sent by the Thalmor to kill the Emperor's cousin…was this an act of war?

The Bride and Groom were escorted away, and High Queen Elisef made a public address to the Solitude citizens, despite Bolgeir's protests of another Assassin coming out of the Woodworks. The War was over, but that didn't mean everything was peaches and cream now. The issue in Solstheim is taken care of, Alduin is dead, the Imperials have control of Skyrim again, and yet again in some way a whole new problem arises? Vynx and Jordis were the sort of crowd to not leave even after the party ended, and the crowd was energized with this event. This sparked controversy on whether the Festivities should begin again, and most of the Royal court was too afraid to stay. Nevertheless, Vynx and Jordis led a small party of citizens and visitors to celebrate once more throughout the night, and Elisef ordered for more guards to be stationed.

"Next thing you know there'll be a Spriggan with a poisoned blade jumping off of balconies and murdering women." Falk chuckled. Elisef laughed a bit too loudly, and it was oddly curious to see the Parade of men silently escort away the High Queen and her court.

Jordis and Vynx drank and danced, and the wonders of the night filled Solitude once more with hilarious celebration. Merriment and laughter rung throughout Solitude, and once again the Brothel received more visitors than all the bathrooms in Solitude. Meanwhile in Proudspire Manor, Okan and Singar decided to dress themselves up and play. Singar had on a bear-pelt and he pretended to be the Nordic Stormcloak Officer. Wielding an iron war-axe, he slowly swung the axe-head to Okan who was clad in heavy steel (donated by Jordis's spare or dented armor). The Knight fought the Rebel, and sound effects were emphasized with every slow swing or fake lunge. Each boy being proud and incompliant with losing, they continued to fight on and on until tempers flared when both proclaimed the other dead.

"Hold on! H-hold on! I need some water. Shwoo!" Okan announced. He panted and pulled off the armor which was tied onto his body. Singar was also hot underneath the heavy bear skin, and they both ditched their armor. The two walked around the house wearing only their trousers, and they decided to look through Vynx's books.

Okan explained the Manor's oddities or unique traits to Singar, who listened intently. The boy looked foolish with his wild hair, one side of his face covered up, and his black hair going out in large tendrils, he looked almost…animated. Okan was on his bed humming as he read through a book (The Wild Elves to be precise). The two noticed the darkness outside and were getting a bit worried bout where their Mother and other Guardian were.

"I'm sure they're just having fun. They can handle themselves." Okan commented. Singar grumbled, and curled up onto his bed.

"I gushed into her, brother…does this mean she's-?" Singar said, his voice hysteric with disbelief.

"Don't worry about it! Besides…um, I'm sure it's nothing." Okan interjected. He too was afraid, he knew that the whores at the Brothel protested incredibly when their partner(s) wanted to cum into them, and they got violent when it went too far. If a man jizzed into a woman…something really bad would happen. He had seen pregnant woman before, who clutched their bellies and smiled at their husbands or partners, and he pieced together that the two would do something in order for a baby to be created. Sex, was the answer. Singar sighed and looked around for a bottle of mead. Okan scratched his face and stretched. This whole thing with Vynx and Singar was compelling something inside of him. He imagined himself ejaculating into Jordis…he wondered how she would take that?

"I'm getting thoughts brother…should I cum into Jordis?"

Singar poked his head into the doorway and shook it fiercely. He was still hoping that Vynx wouldn't kill him, or do something painful to the boy. Okan was too cocky and headstrong for his own good. The anal from last time, it was a spur of the moment thing, but Singar still felt bad as he pushed with his brother into his mother.

"Waitwaitwait, so it doesn't work from back there? They won't get babies if you do it in the rump?" Singar asked. He uncorked an orange bottle of un-labeled mead and took a small swig. The sweet and almost tangy taste made him shiver, and his toes curled up as a chill went around his body. Okan pondered for a moment, and remembered how Jordis wasn't that angry that he had jazzed into her anus. He nodded and shrugged, thinking this would be enough to reassure Singar.

"*sigh* You know what, I don't care. I'll do it. _Tonight_." Singar confidently spoke. Okan perked up and raised a brow, making a confused face.

"Do what?" the Argonian responded.

"I'm going to-" Singar chugged the Mead down. He exhaled and wiped his mouth. "Fuck her until I explode into her. No more, 'on-the-belly' or 'on-the-face' eh?"

Okan froze up and didn't know how to respond. When he saw how serious Singar was, he jumped off the bed and snorted out loudly,

"I'm going to do the same to Jordis!"

"We'll do it tonight!"

"At the same time."

"_Together_."


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 11:

They arrived home drunk and disorderly. Solitude Guards had dropped the women off at Proudspire Manor, and quickly left the scene. If the Dragonborn was found drunk and dizzy with the Guardsmen, the city would suspect foul play and sniff out rumors of advantageous filth. Jordis and Vynx pulled off some articles of clothing, but were lazy to not fully change out of their clothing. Half-dressed, red-faced, and dizzy the party-goers went to Vynx's room and collapsed on her bed. Jordis and Vynx both fell onto their fronts, and they held each other as they passed out, a final burp making the two go to sleep smiling.

Meanwhile, Singar and Okan pretended to be asleep, instead fondling their cock under their covers and exhaling hard every time they approached climax. They let go and lay still, letting the cum sink back down and their erections to shrink. When they heard Jordis and Vynx giggling, laughing and singing a song in slurred speech, Okan and Singar arose from their beds and smiled o each other in the darkness. The house was silent and seemed empty. Approaching the door to Vynx's room, Singar began to hyperventilate and Okan tapped his brother on the shoulder. This opportunity could not be avoided. Being selfish and headstrong boys, they decided that they would impregnate their partners, disregarding the thoughts of consequences or what have you.

The Nord and Argonian let their courage build, and entered the room. They took off their clothing and ran to their partners, using the women's drunken and unconscious state to slowly expunge them of any restricting clothing. Singar raised his mother's legs and put his face to her pelvis. Okan did the same, except her had one leg on his shoulder and the other was bent upwards. They licked and lapped at their partner's slits, enjoying the taste and stench of hot sex on their faces. The cunnilingus went on, with the tongues driving themselves into the women and sucking hard onto their folds. Soulfully long licks and kisses went on as the two boys made their sleeping women squirm and lightly moan in their state. They stopped to take breaths or swallow the excess liquids slowly flowing from their partner's slits, and sometimes their faces would be red from how stuffy it was down there. Finally, the women began to breath hard and slightly tremble in their sleep, and they jerked to a position before sighing in pleasure and relaxation. The boys slurped up the squirted fluids the women disposed off, and they kissed their partner's on their bottoms and backs, tracing lines of saliva to make wet patterns or trails on their hot spines.

Enjoying the feeling of skin and flesh on each of them, the boys stroked their cocks and put fingers in their women. Okan flailed his tail around slowly, and Singar was eager to slicken up his hand and digits with his mother's coating. Finally, the boys raised their partner's asses into the air and lightly smacked their thighs or cheeks.

"Let's go brother." Okan hungrily panted.

Singar spread his mother's cheeks and pushed his swollen member's head to go along her membranous slit. Right underneath her anus was some flesh, and then the hot and heavenly hole that Singar intended to cum into. He slid forwards and felt her walls suck and rub his shaft inwards, making his hips move on their own so he could he could breath with Vynx, a connected figure of passionate feelings and pleasure. With lust, he held her ass and backed up a bit, his voice undulating slightly as her tightness persuaded him to stop mid-way and push forwards again. Meeting her cheeks with his own waist line, he lurched forwards and slid his hands on her back, sliding his fingers backwards against her soft and smooth skin as he forced his hips backwards. Vynx shuddered and squirmed under him, and her brow furrowed in her sleep, her mouth curling into a curved shape forming a half-smile.

Okan's member was squeezed and tugged on as he forced his way into Jordis's cunt. The first time they'd done it vaginally was back at Camp at the steed stone, and this time it felt incredibly amazing. Dazed in pleasure, Okan hissed and sucked in a breath as he felt the tips of his head reach a bundled area of muscle which had not parted. He tried to move forwards more, and his cock tore it's way through hot and slick tissue to snuggle itself inside of her canal. In this erotic position, Okan held her hips in place and began to buck into Jordis. The woman groaned slightly and moved her head a bit. Her body shook forwards and backwards as his pelvis slapped against her bottom, and his drooping balls were dangling down to stick to her upper slit. With animal moans and pants, his body heaved and leaned into her with all of his weight, his cock pushing into her and getting buried in a welcoming tunnel of squeezing muscles and walls. Jordis whimpered slightly, and her arms were now grabbing the pillow she slept on.

Singar meanwhile would push forwards, and slowly pullback so he could buck into her harder the next time. Vynx grimaced and sighed softly with every loving fuck. They pulled the covers over their buttocks and held themselves up with both arms, sliding their shafts with quick thrusts and sticks into their women. Jordis awoke first, breathing sharply and quickly. She pushed back onto Okan and braced her body on her forearms. Looking down to the pillow, she shut her eyes and wailed or swiftly cursed as Okan pounded into her. Vynx later awoke with her mouth drooling onto her pillow, and her eyes rolled upwards. The slow movements Singar made with his gentle loving was driving her insane. Both women felt horny the minute they woke up, and the happy feeling of releasing your semen earlier enforced the fuck.

"OhGods_fuck_me, boy! Oh my gods, _fuckmehard_! Aaargh! _Aaah_!" Jordis commanded. Her breathing became labored and Okan was building up a pattern of unrelenting pushes which caused a loud smacking sound to be created.

"Mhmh! _Nhhmm_, mmh! _Urhngnn_. _Mmhn_!" Vynx whimpered. She ahd her mouth closed and puffed out air through her nose. Leaning back onto Singar, the Nord quickened his fucks and flew back and forth in her cunt, letting the slimy feeling of her wet and gripping walls entertain his cock with it's clutches.

The women turned to each other, and in a moment of blind love, locked lips and swirled tongues. Jordis and Vynx sucked at each other's lips and lapped at their mouths. The women twisted their heads and transformed their faces to concentration and effort. Okan and Singar were shocked, and after a moment they started to mercilessly stab into their partners with unforgiving attacks. The women were pushed forwards as these boys smashed themselves against their aching loins, and the women roke their embrace to try and stop the boys.

"Wait!"

"Ow! S-stop."

Both women melted into a combined wail of pleasure and bewildered enthusiasm as the boys's cocks engorged and exploded inside of them. Massive streams of cum blasted into their wombs and cervix, and with each slowed thrust the boys weakened. The women were shocked and completely still. Okan and Singar panted and coughed from their actions, and they stayed inside their women as time went on.

"O-Okan did you just?! _Ohgods_."

"Not AGAIN Singar! What have you d-done to me?"

The boys ignored the women and fell onto their backs, reaching around their bodies to cup a breast in each hand. Grinning, the weary boys nuzzled their faces against their partners and started to make milking motions to the breasts of each women. Jordis's jaw was dropped and she was struggling not to moan. Vynx began to tear up and tremble as her breasts were fondled. Finally the two women orgasmed once again and shot out their fluids, now combined with boy semen and sweat. The drunken women gasped and panted before they fell onto the bed and collapsed. Sinagr and Okan shook hands and congratulated each other for becoming a Father.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 13:

A few months later…

Singar rubbed his hands together, wiped some sweat from his brow, and pushed his hips up to meet his mother's waist. She grunted and started to buck herself up to him as he slowly entered his mother. Her wet folds parted and kissed at his member which seemed to twitch and shake as it hardened some more inside of her cradling tunnel. His skin met her soft flesh and, and muscles coated his member in sticky juices as he ended his push. Puffing out hot breath onto his mother's exposed breasts, he slid his hands along the soft and springy bed to have them hold him up and rest against her side-boobs. Singar's hair had grown, and it looked like a wet bunch of layered leaves as the sweaty black hair cooled in the air. His forehead had small beads of sweat drip off and land onto Vynx's belly, which was getting an almost un-noticeable growth on it, making the slim and flat stomach area bulge out a bit if you looked close enough. Her naval was flushed and hot, and the small drops of sweat sliding down her abdomen pooled at her bush where Singar's shaft was.

Shaking his hips he leaned into her with all his energy, and kept himself in her for some time. Vynx huffed and moaned in small gasps or sighs as her son grimaced and stimulated the insides of her pussy with his erection. Finally after some time, he hissed in pleasure as he pulled back. The two hadn't had sex in a month, and each was intent on expunging all the joy they could from this meeting. With strong humps, he raised her hips up and started to plow. The slapping of his tightening balls on her crack was drowned out by the both of them wailing or sighing in happiness. Vynx bent her legs and Singar gabbed the folded legs, hugging the shins towards his bare chest which had a small bit of black fuzz growing in the middle of his pectoral muscles. The boy smiled and grunted, letting his breath fly out of his mouth when he struck her sensitive areas, Vynx crying out in a high voice with every slick impact. Her own hair was spread out around her head, and her breasts were jumping up and down making a flapping noise.

Her protruding nipples were pink and hard, and he wanted to kiss them, but the feeling of her moving back to his pattern of fucking was so intoxicating. His thighs rubbed against her ass as he began to slow down. Shutting her eyes she sucked on her fingers and slowly slid them into and out of her mouth. The pillow on her back was getting hot and damp. Her ass and Singar's legs was sinking into the bedspread, and their areas were aching in want for each other.

"Tell me when." Vynx sighed. Singar made a small murmur and raised his head to huff out spurts of breath from his closed mouth. Vynx leaned forwards and held his shoulders, slamming herself down onto his thrusts in long interims. They produced a shrill cry from her and Singar moved his hands upwards, letting the fabric slide across his palms. Finally her legs were pressed onto her belly and her knees reached her breasts. She arched backwards and breathed in deeply, exhaling out sharp slices of air. With every sound and motion, Singar and Vynx began to build up a lustful energy in their loins.

"O-ok now!" Singar whimpered. Vynx grinned and humped his dick with sloppy moves, forcing herself to connect with his thighs. Her could fell her womb slide over his head and suckle at it when he quickly pulled back, only to penetrate it again. The wetness and grip was too much for each of them, and finally they wailed as the cock in her pussy began to expand.

Together, they ejaculated into each other. Hot splashes of sticky liquids rained onto his head and shaft, and in return he fired back a long rope of stringy semen. She wailed and shook while he relaxed and grunted loudly. With the heat and stuffed feeling, she spread her legs and let them fall around his own. Singar rubbed her stomach and put his head to it, kissing her naval and fondling her bush, right under was her clitoris. After fingering it a few times, and really sucking hard on a breast, Vynx shot downwards and raised her legs to squirt another long stream onto his cock and waist. She panted loudly after he orgasm, enough to make Singar think he was crushing her. Getting up, he pulled away from her slit and climbed up the bed to be by her side. Their fingers clasped and the two kissed each other, breathing into each other's mouths or faces and slurping at their each of their tongues.

The bed's damp blanket was pulled over their cooling bodies, the gust of refreshing air washing over and chilling their hot and exhausted bodies. This night along, they had sex twice times, with this being their final third. Vynx let Sinagr drift off and she held her belly, letting her fingers caress the smooth skin and fell the small bump. At first she had been infuriated, shocked, and she felt betrayed. She awoke to have Singar licking away at her, and her hands found his member by themselves. She jerked him off, almost as if she wanted him to cum once again. When he did, the semen flew onto her belly and she cringed as her juices blasted out of her body to land into his mouth. Jordis was awakened to feel Okan's cock between her breasts, with his tail penetrating her. The combined acts made her shudder as he exploded onto her neck and mouth, and soon after (with the help of his fingers) she fired out her semen with a rocking motion and swaying voice.

After that night, the women had difficulty at accepting their new lives. These boys had just impregnated them, and the only emotions they expressed to the two were coldness or distant hate. It was Jordis who discovered that Argonians cannot impregnate humans or elves, and she felt incredibly upset to see that Vynx had to endure this journey without a sisterly figure. Vynx cried and cursed her children, but these boys and their constant affection finally made her snap back into the care-free and generous individual her Hero self was. In time, the threat of more Assassinations in solitude went down, and Vynx felt herself shunning her Hero's duties to become more matronly. She was going to be a mother, and however odd or tragic her circumstances were, she had a young man who loved her more than Life itself and a family that encouraged. The only trick would be to hide this from her friends, they'd surely want to know the Father was. But for now, these small snippets of extraordinary refresher sex with her partner was enough to erase those worried thoughts away. Jordis and Okan continued to fuck, daily even on some weeks. She had no problem with him gushing into her, and she began to love Okan as if he was her Savior and not her "Little Scale." Downstairs they were doing anal, right on the Dining Room table. The Housecarl gladly accepted his member in whatever hole, and she wanted to feel him everywhere on her and inside of her.

"They'll get sick of it one day." Vynx remarked. Singar chuckled and set down a plate for her, mostly food he read about in a book about Motherhood. These flashbacks of her life in the past few months both comforted her, but were also big shocks she still could not get over. Singar became less interested in having sex with her, and more in making sure she was safe and healthy. The boy was young, but he knew his duties as Father. It was heart-breaking to see the several moments where he'd break down and admit to not being ready for his. The poor boy would despise himself and his actions, even going too far one day by climbing up the Walls of Solitude and contemplating over suicide.

The boy next to her in bed however, was now a completely different man. He was absolutely fond of his mother, and he intended to keep this interaction with her to a minimum. The other women were mediocre when it came to Vynx. His Hero, his Love, his soon to be wife (he hoped). Okan and Jordis were also afraid of their relationship status, and the Housecarl was on her guard when nosy eyes or curious ears approached the two women.

As if on cue, a knocking came from downstairs. Vynx's eyes shot open, and she nudged Singar with quick movements. He rolled on top of her and locked her eyes with his. After a moment of silence, he asked,

"I heard the door getting knocked on in my dreams…is it-"

"Real? Yes. C'mon. Up-up."

Downstairs, Okan pulled on his yellowed white shirt and pulled up his pants, realizing how savage he was becoming. To have sex on the Dining Table? Filthy. His life was going pretty well from now on, it was just that he felt a bit powerless and un-appreciated from his mother since Singar was so avid to care for her. This prompted him to turn to Jordis, whom accepted his love and attention with open arms and open legs. Using a cloth and some strong disinfectant potion Vynx used for cleaning, he wiped the barren table and tossed the damp cloth onto a chair. Letting his cock shrink down, he went to a window and looked outside. It was just becoming morning, with red-pink light coming in to erase the blue glow of Dawn. Jordis grabbed her pants and slid into them pulling them up to her waist. She got her un-buttoned plain shirt from the floor and began to re-button it, but the knocking was getting more intense after there was no reply from the initial knocks.

Vynx and Singar wiped their brows and put on their clothing, casual wear with some belts and bags. Vynx tied up her hair and put on some jewelry, intending to bathe later. Singar brushed his hands through his sweaty hair and cringed. He stooped to a bucket on the ground filled with lukewarm water, and dunked his head into it, eyes shut and mouth open. Panting after he pulled his head out, the boy shook his hair and sent droplets everywhere. Vynx got a tangy fruit from a fancy bowl on a shelf, and peeled off the yellowish-orange skin. Feeling the soft fruit inside with a finger, she bit into it and sucked on the juice to freshen her breath and mouth. Singar took the fruit from her hands and squeezed the juice into his mouth, then planting a kiss right into his mother. They stayed in that position for a bit of time, until Jordis called for her.

…

Jordis had left the top two buttons un-buttoned, exposing some cleavage to the Visitors. The helmeted Guards used their darkened eye-socket spaces to stare at the tender white chest, their cocks jumping a bit from under their armor and clothing. Okan cleared his throat and sipped some water from a flagon, he was seated on a bench in the Living Room. The Guards were from Castle Dour, Gatekeepers who were ordered by actual Soldiers to send out a message to the Dragonborn. These two were a part of four, the other two going off to the Blue Palace. Jordis crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hide her breasts, she walked over to the stairs as Vynx came down. Okan looked up and Saw Singar staying at the top steps, the two brothers smiled to each other. Vynx, regaining her regal composure, met the guards out of the Manor. Jordis and the others tried to listen in, but after a few moments they heard Vynx laugh in a short outburst, and she thanked the guards. She ran back inside and signaled for Jordis to follow.

"What is it my Thane?" Jordis asked. Vynx spun around, wide-eyed and anxious to go.

"They have a lead on that unknown Assassin from the Wedding I knew he wasn't just a sellsword, damn Court didn't believe me. 'Let's not waste any more resources' Falk said, yeah well _your _resource certainly doesn't want to be wasted by Elisef you damn redbeard. Ha!"

Jordis snickered and the boys shrugged. They only heard the stories of the triple-assassination-failures of the Wedding. They paid more attention to the Bride and Groom's night together rather than their attempted killers. Not even married yet they shouted to the Gods with such vigor as if they were Priests the entire night. That line made Vynx crack a smile, something she hadn't done in the early days of the initial impregnation. In half an hour, the two women were bathed and armored up. They ate a light breakfast and rushed out to the Blue Palace, leaving Okan and Singar alone.

"And they're off." Okan commented. His snake-like voice slid through the air like honey on the wind. Singar chuckled, and he poured himself some more Mead to accompany his breakfast. Okan had cooked it, yet Vynx thanked the Nord! The nerve of her. Okan was getting angry at his treatment, but his slight temper flair was washed away as Jordis blew a kiss his way and bit into the honeyed cornbread he made. Picking up a sugared roll, Okan threw it up into the air and missed the catch, the baked good falling down into his water with a PLOP!

…

PLOP!

The masked thugs once again held the Breton's bald head into the bucket, until the air bubbles at the top started to come less frequently than they did. Pulling him out by the collar and face, they backed off as he sputtered and spat out water. In truth, it wasn't even water, just a metal bucket of piss they poured some pond water into. The stench and burns of the fluids pained the man, and he heaved as one rough voice demanded,

"Where's the money you owe us?!"

Before he could answer, his pudgy jowls were smacked by a hard hand. The lone female of the group had fire in her eyes, hatefully looking to the man with a burning intensity. Her name was Astrid, and she was the Sanctuary Keeper of the Skyrim branch of the Dark Brotherhood. The men next to her were Veezara and Nazir who were hiding their faces from the Breton. The man regained his composure, and cried. He pleaded to Astrid,

"But you didn't do it! You didn't do it! Why should I pa-?!"

His garbled words were cut off by his wet face splashing into the bucket once again. Astrid didn't signal a stop to this torture. She watched with half-interest as his jumps and struggles for life were failed, and the Breton eventually just stopped moving altogether. Pulling down her facemask, the young woman sighed in anger and turned her back her men. Nazir pulled his hand away from the man's head and shoo kit, trying to get the dirty liquids off of his fingers. Veezara picked up the body and threw it to the floor, the limp carcass landing onto the ground of the Abandoned Cottage. He got out an elven War-Axe and spun it around in his hands. Astrid spoke just as the Shadowscale's first strike severed the dead man's head from his body with a vicious THWACK!

"The contract was failed…but we knew better than to have that new one try it after Elissa failed. Stupid…simply incompetent." she brooded.

Nazir pulled down his own facemask and exhaled. They still hadn't received word from the "Listener" as Cicero liked to spout. The bloody fool was probably fondling that hag's withered corpse as if it a bodacious whore cuddling the corpse in her coffin, but the image sickened her and she quickly forgot about it. This contract was from a rich Merchant, who was ordered to make this damn exchange by an unknown Mastermind…not knowing who was really giving the contracts angered Astrid to no end. The Listener was probably…off on his own. He had most likely abandoned the Brotherhood. Good riddance, Astrid would say, but since he never fulfilled the contract they would not the massive amounts of gold promised. Instead, some other fools had muscles in on the opportunity…including one new Party which entered the fray like a lone wolf to a leader-less pack. Punching the wall with her hand, she groaned and looked to Nazir. He scooped up the pocket coin the Merchant had on him, the slashed bag had been apart of the rich garments the man wore, Veezara kicked them away as he hacked the body apart. As the Argonian finished his job, he put the bloody body parts into the black bag and dragged it along with him. Passing Astrid he grumbled loud enough to be heard by Nazir,

"He's probably in Cyrodiil right now. Damn traitor."

There had been a tiff between Astrid and Cicero right before the assassination attempt. Their verbal fight was witnessed by the Listener, and Nazir figured this…along with the bad luck the Brotherhood had, was the final straw for him. Almost everyone in the Sanctuary believed the Listener really did up and leave, abandoning his Night Mother and his Brotherhood like so many others before him. Nazir flicked a coin into the air and caught it in his dark hand. Astrid put her cowl up and let the facemask slip over her mouth. She left the Cottage, leaving Nazir alone with the blood and old furniture. Veezara swum to the farther reaches of the water and let the bag sink. He then swum his way back to shore where Astrid un-hooked the boat. Coming up to the tree, he leaned against it and asked,

"How was the act?"

Astrid chuckled and got into the small boat. Veezara joined her, and he took up a paddle.

"Enough to make Nazir think of where his loyalties lie…he's hiding something."

The Redguard saved some coin for himself, and exited the cottage to see his brother and sister in the boat. Tying up a hefty sack of brown cloth, he handed the gold to Astrid and lied with a tone of false enthusiasm,

"143 pieces. Enough to get us some new _baaaanners_."

Veezara rowed the boat into the water and slightly chuckled. Astrid took the coin and tossed it into a pack in the boat filled with poisons, papers, gold, and some nicked valuables from their previous contracts. For now, it was the waiting game, which she was sick of. It began two months ago, and neither side was willing to quit. Something was fishy, and it wasn't the water or Veezara…right now her eyes were set on this sly Redguard whom she had trusted for so long. Something told her that he was up to something…something that involved their newest and brightest assassin's disappearance. It wasn't by chance…it was something much more dark.

…

Entering the Grand Atrium, Vynx and Jordis spoke with a Sentry and he them up the stairs to the awaiting court. In her throne was high Queen Elisef, looking distraught, despite her flawless appearance. Two Castle Dour Sentries were in front of her, just finishing up their message. The High Queen smiled to Vynx and Jordis as they reached the top steps, and she quickly shooed the guards away. Falk Firebeard and Sybil Stentor were side by side, watching the Dragonborn approach their Queen.

"Ah Vynx! It is so good to see you. We rarely speak anymore. Now, I heave heard that you also received messengers?"

Vynx chuckled and bowed. She nodded her head and expressed her thoughts,

"It was quite early in the morning, but yes I understood that there was a lead on the unknown Assassin from the Wedding all that time ago."

"Falk, be a pleasure and catch milady Vynx up with this information. You Sentries may return to Castle Dour, thank you. Tell that Beirand fellow to give you some new swords as payment for this early run."

The Sentries bowed and went off, giving Vynx an intrigued look from behind their masked helmets. Falk Firebeard cleared his throat and kissed Vynx's hand. Sybil subtly smiled as she saw the Queen look away for a brief moment, not fast enough to hide her rolling eyes. Erikur and Bryleif were absent from court today, so Vynx believed that the message was specifically for her and the Queen.

"Our esteemed General Tullius, a good friend and leader of yours, managed to use Penitus Oculatus operatives to snoop around for information. We've discovered a possible location that they believe might hold more information. It's located near Falkreath, where a strange door under the road was discovered. They thought that perhaps the adventurous Dragonborn would care to explore?"

Bolgeir broke in suddenly with an overpowering and rushed voice.

"It's your duty to the Queen. You've been taking it easy after the War and that big black bastard Alduin, in _alduin _respect." the Knight spoke.

He snuck in that pun, and the entire Court aside from Elisef understood. When she did, she broke the tension and silence with a feminine chuckle. Bolgier shut his mouth and looked up, expecting Vynx to respond back. Jordis looked to Falk, and he was also silent. Apparently, the Dragonborn was the one who would speak next, and they all had their own words that they expected her to say. No matter how harsh he may seem, Bolgeir respected the Dragonborn and expected her to take his challenge with a strong and arrogant acceptance. Sybil and Falk shared his thoughts, with varying degrees of how she'd respond to his sudden outburst. Jordis believed that Vynx would decline, and Elisef knew that the Dragonborn would most likely return home to think about it, no doubt accepting it in the end.

"I duly apologize Bolgeir, and my Queen. I cannot go adventuring for quite some time…you may not see it right now but I am in fact pregnant."

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning**

This story includes _Incest_, _Underage Sex_, _Interracial Sex_, and _Violence_.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 14:

Jordis acted as if she had just been stabbed viciously in her heart. She clutched her head and chest and looked to Vynx bewildered. The Arch-Mage was grinning with her head tilted and eyes closed, a small blush was seen on her cheeks. Elisef was open-mouthed, and after some silence she spouted out,

"Oh my! You must tell me all about this, milady! Falk, please set up a breakfast table, we can eat in the Court again."

Her Steward rubbed his chin and cheeks, gave Vynx a strange look, and went on to speak with Jordis with his eyes, she did the same. He then clapped his hands and bowed, moving off to the hallway on the right of the Courtroom. Sybil Stentor had her hands on her hips and looked to Vynx with her eerie orange eyes, mouth open and hood drooped across one side of her face. Bolgeir was quiet, but he nodded his head to Vynx in congratulations. Vynx turned to Jordis, who was giving her a manic look.

"Oh come off it Jordis we couldn't hide it forever." Vynx giggled. Elisef arose from her throne, swiftly walking towards Vynx with her arms outstretched. The two embraced each other, and Elisef then backed away to look royal again. Falk and a few Palace Workers marched to the court where they set down the wooden table, with intricate and ornate leg designs and a crisscrossing pattern of snaky lines colored green or gold on top of the dark wood.

Breakfast was being prepared, with the final touches coming in. Elisef wanted to dine with her guests first, and then acknowledge Tullius's message. She wasn't fond of War or Stealth, she preferred being the Crown on the Throne and gossiping about Politics while the others handled situations for her. There were times when she tried her best and ordered something to help her people, something she adored and respected…and also feared. Usually Falk changed her mind or someone dashed her off with a smarter suggestion, and she sighed in disappointment agreeing with them later on. Her husband and King, Torygg, was gone and she couldn't get over his death. However a Queen must re-marry soon, else others would muscle in to her claim and consider her a weak and foolish woman. Thankfully, Falk and Sybil were there to keep her on her toes…and the two did provide companionship in the dark nights when she was especially lonely (to no one's but themselves knowledge).

As they ate, Vynx was bombarded with urgent requests as to know who the Father was, and Jordis tried her best not to get up and just throttle the nosy High Queen. Bolgeir and Falk didn't eat, and Sybil went off to her own room. Meanwhile, the plates were cleared and the food was vanishing. When it was over, Elisef snapped her fingers and groaned in annoyance with Vynx's incompliance. It would take some more hassling, but maybe her constant dogging would pay off.

…

"Skaal friend, come eat. First Hunter, Wulf Wild-Blood, brings meat for Skaal." Fanari-Strong Voice asked to the newcomer.

The heavy-coated Nord, straining to drag the massive carcass of King Tusk to the village, finally rested himself on a bench and looked to his prize kill. He prayed to the All-Maker for forgiveness, and the shadow of the newest Skaal Friend was seen and Wulf turned his head to meet the man's eyes with his own. Wiping his mouth with a cold glove, Wulf wiped off some snow sticking to his coat and shook his feet so build-up on the boot soles would fly off. Aela, lying down on the pelts near the fire, looked to King Tusk's motionless body of fat and muscle and dark brown skin with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

"The All-Maker favors those who work hard to hone their skills, as you have done." The man spoke. His voice was friendly, but also had hints of guile and avarice. However the man's face did not betray his true identity of an assassin.

Wulf looked to the newcomer, baffled and smiling. The man had used one of his sayings on him. Chuckling, Wolf got out his steel dagger and felt the huge Horker up. He had found this great beast, after the Newcomer returned from his travels on Solstheim, at an island far off from the village, uncomfortably far off. Bears and wolves were looking to the Skaal with hungry eyes, and this fear was beginning to worry the Chief and Wulf, as well as the others who noticed the lingering looks these creatures gave the Village.

"The All-Maker gave me strength. My hunt was for the good of the Skaal. Meat, and plenty of it, for my people is all I ask in return for my perseverance."

Most of the Village was outside looking to Wulf's kill with admiration and thanks to their God, the All-Maker. The newcomer, clad in thick Skaal garments, backed away and bumped into the armored chest of someone behind him. Spinning around, the man looked slightly upwards to the Skaal Shamam. She was tall, beautiful, strong, and confident in her God, her abilities, and the Skaal. Her name was Frea and she smiled to the newcomer. She seemed to exhale slowly and her pale face became pink, but she excused herself past him and went to Wulf. A few hours later, Horker meat was being cooked up and the carcass of the great beast was skinned, eviscerated, and de-tusked. The skeleton was to be sent over to Baldor who would keep the bones. Little Aela tugged at the newcomer's leg and he looked down to warmly smile at the girl.

"Skaal friend, did you see how big that Horker was?! Oh my, how did Wulf ever bring such a beast down?"

Before he could answer, Fanari called for a village gathering, and the historian joined the ranks as the Skaal came together. She spoke about the All-Maker, Wulf's skill and great deed, and how the Village should be on it's guard as the animals move farther North, searching for a meal. After the speech, they feasted and made use of whatever they could from the great Horker. Some hunters began to throw snow over the bloody floor of the skinning shack, and the spit had a bit of firewood added to it. No doubt this trek caught the attention of various animals, but Frea and the Hunters were there to drive them back if they ventured farther into Skaal territory…as well as this newcomer who showed up one day and proclaimed himself a Skaal.

At first they distrusted and seemed to be afraid of this man. He claimed that he wished to start anew and begin again with the Skaal, and with the great acts he did for the good of the Skaal-people, he seemed to grow on them. From eliminating an entire Werebear Pack with Wulf, to scouring the island for rare and precious plants or items the Skaal wished to use, he had always proven himself worthy of the All-Maker's love. The one event which really amazed them, was when he went off to explore the unclaimed islands on either side of Solstheim, and one trek brought back huge nirnroot leaves. They were treasured and used for ingredients, light, fire-supply, and even to make a cloak simply as a vanity item despite Fanari's objections that it might displease the All-Maker..

"As Chief, I declare you as Skaal friend, newcomer!" Fanari announced. No one disagreed, and most smiled to the man who was in large and thick Skaal clothing, his cloak of leaves in the tent he set up at the entrance to the village.

"I am honored…and touched." the man responded. He went to both knees and but both hands in the air. Fanari asked the All-Maker to bless him, and supernaturally a thick twig drifted in the wind out and landed at his feet, the powdery top-snow covering it over.

"You will be known as Greenglow. But we will address you as Skaal-friend." the Chief declared. The Historian and Frea clapped, while the others cheered in whatever Nordic support they could, being village-folk and all.

King Tusks's corpse was wrapped in salted and worn down furs, where he was carried off to the sea and thrown in. The newcomer huffed out a frosty breath and looked to his partner through the light snowfall, which cascaded downwards off of the icy mountains above them. Frea, clad in her strong and hardy Nordic armor, glanced to him and smirked. She put a hand to her breastplate and spun, but his own hand rested onto her shoulder. The two looked to each other for awhile, before one of the Hunters informed them of a Snow Bear being sighted near the coast. Hurrying off, the two lovers entered Skaal Village and headed for Frea's Shaman Hut. He waiten now naked, as she stripped out of her armor and clothing to fall onto him, her tough Nord body pressed against his own. Locking eyes, the two shared a kiss and held each other as Frea lowered herself backwards, sliding his shaft between her folds. From there, she winced and seemed to gasp. Greenglow shut his eyes and pushed up to meet her waist with his pelvis, and he enjoyed her clenching his erection with her inner muscles, working it into her even more. With a grunt she seemed to fall onto his chest, and he kissed a bare breast. From there, the man pumped upwards into his partner, and she spread her legs to lower and raise herself off and onto his dick while he fucked her. Eventually Frea put her legs to either side of his body and began to hump. He cupped her ass-cheeks in each hand, feeling her smooth skin and fleshy bottom in his palms and fingers.

Frea was gasping loudly as she closed her eyes, exhaled in girlish squeals, and she raised or lowered her head in lust. Matching her pace with slow thrusts, he joined the woman in her movements and the two moaned in tight breaths of ecstasy. In time, his bush and shaft were slicked by her orgasm and she braced herself onto his chest, panting onto him. The man shifted with her and laid her down, so he gripped her shoulders and pumped forwards to reach her womb entrance. The strain of ejaculation overcame him, with every small rub or caress by Frea's tight cunt, and he opened his mouth wide to grunt loudly. Frea wailed slowly when his fluid shot into her in streams of jetting cum. His balls tightened and his shaft seemed to be pushing out every spurt of cum he could into her welcoming pussy. The woman wrapped her legs on his thighs and pulled him in a few more times, so the sloppy sliding of his wet member into her hot cunt overjoyed and exhausted the man on top of her. They rested for a bit, before the man moved again.

The man watched her try and control her toes or voice as his fingers slowly went in and out, sliding over the hard bean located above her slit. She gulped, and held his hand as his kisses arrived to a nipple. His tongue came over her hardened nipple and salivated onto it, slickening the breast-flesh with warm liquids and delicate licks. She felt the pleasure course through her lower region and chest, and her head felt like many stars were dancing around in front of her eyeballs, with swimming intoxications of lust clouding her mind. Grunting twice, she held his arm and bent her legs to convulse her pussy, so a stream of transparent juice shot out. The man chuckled and sucked on her breast harder, and he touched her clit with his thumb while rapidly moving his fingers back and forth into her. When she calmed down and relaxed after another body-shaking orgasm, he kissed her and they stayed together in bed, overlapping legs and holding each other.

"Skaal-friend, what is your actual name?" Frea questioned. He nuzzled her forehead and pushed his lips to her ear.

"Mhmm, well…it is _Revigefil_. Please, call me Greenglow. I like that name more."

She chuckled and let him roll onto her, dashing his face across her breasts and rubbing it into them. She saw his veined, hard cock bump against his gut in anticipation. Lowering himself to her, Frea felt his waist and pulled him in, adding her own force to his quick thrust. She arched backwards and wailed in pleasure, and he rapidly beat himself out and into her so a loud smacking sound filled the Hut. The fire from the cooking station was about to burn out, but Frea only focused on his hips bucking into her runny cunt. She closed her eyes and watched as the clean-shaven, green-eyed, and slightly battle-scarred Nord on top of her exhaled with his fucks. She loved this man, him and his free black hair which seemed to be held back by a clip, so it would not cover one half of his face. The balls tightened, and he squeezed another potent blast of sperm into her. Frea wanted his child, she wanted his looks and care, his deep green eyes and odd wariness of wild animals, his loving voice which whispered sweet nothings into her wild brain overflowing in pleasure and sex. The man on top however, knew that this love would not last forever.

He stopped fucking and kissed her on the mouth, guiding her head up to his chest and letting her face wander down to his lower region. Shutting his mouth and tightening his lips, he tried not to hold her head as the hot lips closed onto his sticky and sensitive head. Her tongue licked at the salty and sweet juices coating his skin, and it went down to his foreskin to feel the meat beneath. Finally she took the entire thing into her mouth and he started to slowly push forwards. Frea shut her eyes and enjoyed his manly grunts or over-the-top moans as her mouth filled up with the hot fatness of his cock. When his sweaty balls were sticking against her chin, he finally ejaculated and left a well-measured amount of warm cum in her mouth. She found it a bit funny and annoying when he didn't pull out. Begrudgingly, she let the salty cum slip down her tongue and slide down her throat, ultimately swallowing the load in bad taste. He slightly pushed his waist at her, but she lightly bit onto his head and caused him to force himself away from her mouth. Frea coughed a bit and swallowed again. She wiped her mouth and looked to her partner, who was dozing off quickly. Laying down along him she too went to sleep enjoying the pleasure of her tingling loins as dreams overcame her.

…

"Legate…and Dragonborn, the very generous scouts of the Penitus Oculatus reported in some information that might be hinting as to whoever that unknown Assassin's leader or organization might be, or where they are located."

General Tullius, looking sturdy in his fancy Imperial Armor, looked about to the gathered men and women in Castle Dour's war-room. With every word, he looked to them in the yes and took a step, feeling the floor from the inside of his leather boots. Skyrim taught him how to become a hardier man, and it seemed to whittle you down to the tough creature you were on the inside. His hands were behind his back, and his perfect posture and eagle-gaze fit his General personality. Known as a brilliant tactician and an incredibly devoted soldier, the man knew his bad apples from good and the secrets to wards…what lay beneath the façade of initial conflict. As he made a full circle to his usual spot at the table, he laid his hands against it and looked to the Dragonborn for approval. She nodded her head in understanding and crossed her arms, concentrating on the various sketches or letters confiscated from the Penitus Oculatus scouts. Yes they protected the King, but the best trackers and scouts were involved because of the Assassination mission. For now, the Emperor was in an unnamed ship in a fleet of five royal vessels, all at the Docks. They were heavily defended, and utterly unreachable. However now, there was serious information to be went over.

A tall, dark-skinned man stepped forwards. He had mud on his armor and some cuts on his arms and legs, a deep one covered over by an adhesive strip on his cheek. Locking eyes with General Tullius the man nodded and cleared his throat. Jordis nudged Vynx's arm and she looked to her Housecarl with a furrowed brow. Jordis was mentioning something about the General appearing too worried about something which seemed to be getting figured out rather easily. Vynx noted this and looked to the Scout. He had his eyes on the table, scouring over the information and pointing out objects of importance.

"Yesterday, after some deep trekking we discovered a ruin that maybe where this Organization was being held. We already know about the Dark Brotherhood." He lifted a letter with the seal of the Brotherhood, and flung it away. "Then there's the mysterious Thalmor…" He wiped aside a few papers and tapped the assassination order. "But after some days out at the suspected location, I finally have reason to believe that this is not just another Bandit Lair." Sketched of Frostmere Crypt were handed out to the Legates and over lookers.

"Affirmative, send out a detachment of our best soldiers. It wouldn't hurt to get some Penitus Oculatus officers with the party. Dismissed. Dragonborn, please stay for a moment."

Jordis nodded to her Thane and bowed before Tullius. He raised an eyebrow and waved her off. The others left Castle Dour's War room, and Jordis shut the door. It was just Tullius and Vynx.

"I noticed that your friend noticed my demeanor." Tullius calmly said. Vynx looked confused, but she then understood quickly after.

"Oh…yes?"

Tullius took a deep breath and exhaled. He picked up the Thalmor letter and showed it to Vynx, still holding onto it with his iron-grip fingers.

"We were initially afraid to express this concern over to the Thalmor. Worst thing that could happen is Skyrim plunging itself into another war with power-hungry Elves, but yesterday we finally sent word…they're sending an envoy who is probably going to deny everything. The thing is…I'd agree with him."

Vynx froze and stared at the General. He looked away and shook his head.

"I know it may sound crazy, but this was too sloppy of a job from those Elves. They didn't even try to finish the job after it failed. An Emperor's death gets around fast, but it being thwarted also spreads just as quickly. I am in turmoil whether to lock those envoys down and keep them hostage in case the Aldmeri Dominion decides to invade our borders, or simply let them go. I still don't think they did it, but with this court of fops and fools they'll be pointing fingers at the Elves…and not paying attention to the 'solved' problem we discussed today."

"You mean the unknown Assassin issue?" Vynx replied. She was anxious to hear more. She was anxious to act, but she couldn't….

"Yes. I want you to check the Crypt out. The Legion will be with you soldier, just don't forget your duty to Skyrim and the Empire."

"But I cannot go, I'm-"

"Pregnant? With child? Unfit for battle?"

"Yes, yes, and _absolutely _General. It's my choice, and I wield power greater than you have in your small finger. Enough of this Military business."

_So she always disliked being a soldier after all, then? _He wondered. It would be no matter now, it was done. She was enlisted. She belonged to the Emperor.

"_Leave then_. The Empire doesn't forget." the man seethed.

"Not unless there's chests of gold over by the pool of memories." Vynx responded. Tullius groaned in anger and watched her strut out. He shook his head and looked over the information again. He despised people who wouldn't cooperate.


End file.
